Alone
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: During Human Transmutation Al sees the future and decides to tell Ed to not bring him back. Ed does what his brother wishes painfully and now is alone. He leaves Risembool because the memories of Al hurt him too much, so he plans to go to East Central. On the train he meets Roy and Havoc. What will happen next? This will be angsty...poor little Ed. RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I apologize. I realize that I have way too many stories that are currently up and I need to stop making more but this was just threatening my mind. Yes, it is a RoyEd story and the next couple stories I make will all probably be that because I'm now addicted to them xD. So you've already read the summary and you know this is gonna be some angsty stuff lol. Don't own FMA and NEVER will, God I hate posting that. This will be from first series, but still has Truth in it.**

It was the night the brother's had tried to resurrect their mother. However, Truth decided to experiment with their lives. Truth knew it would go against the flow but he was just so curious. So, he changed their lives around and showed Al what would happen if they continued their journey. Al saw that Ed had sacrificed himself for him so before he disappeared behind the gate, he had to change things.

Al saw tears form in his brother's eyes but he just had to protect him. He saw what Ed would do when he went past the gate and he couldn't let that happen.

"Al! Alphonse!" Ed reached out for his younger brother. He was shocked to see Al smile sadly at him.

"Brother, don't bring me back. Don't bond my soul." Ed was confused. Why would he do that? Al was still here damnit! He could save him! "I'm sorry but it seems like I'm going to have to leave you. I love you Brother. You were the best brother I could ever have." Tears poured out of Ed's eyes.

"No Alphonse! Stop it, you cant go!" Al shook his head.

"I'll see you in the next life."

"ALPHONSE!" Ed screamed out for his little brother, but to no avail, he was already gone. Ed had seen Truth and he knew how to bond a soul. But his brother desperately wished for him not to. "I'll live for you then, Al. But I cant stay here. There's just too many memories." Ed said to himself. He screamed at the pain in his leg. "Goodbye, Alphonse."

A Year Later

"Wow, Ed. I'm really amazed that you really pulled this off." Ed smirked.

"What can I say, I'm just strong like that." Winry rolled her eyes at his smugness. She saddened a little. She remembered that Ed said after he got his automail on his leg that he would leave Risembool.

"We're going to miss you Ed." Ed smiled sadly at her.

"I'll be sure to visit you." It was Winry's turn to smirk.

"Psh, you wont have a choice! Knowing you, you'll break your leg." Ed shook his head a shrugged. She got back on topic. "So where will you be staying then?"

"Hohenheim had gotten a lot of money from being in the military. Since he's gone now I'll just use that. It's not like he took it with him." Winry shrugged.

"Good point."

"I'm thinking East Central. Central itself is too busy with the Fuhrer there and all." Winry nodded.

"You will call us when you get there...right?" Ed nodded. Pinako spoke up.

"Do you think you can live on your own. You are only 12 after all. You could stay with us until you're older." Ed pondered this for a few minutes. He held up three fingers. Pinako rose an eyebrow. He smiled.

"Three years." Winry smiled hugely and tackled him in a hug.

"Oh, Ed. Thank you!" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He felt the emptiness of Alphonse in the hug. He mentally cried inside. He was all alone. One look at Winry just reminds him of the past of when the trio were whole. He was grudging the three years that was going to pass but at the same time he was hoping for them to come quickly, as he couldn't stand the memories flooding his mind.

"I'm going to start dinner. Winry clean up this mess." Winry nodded and looked at Ed.

"Let's play after I'm done." Ed nodded and walked out the door. He picked wildflowers and visited his mother and brother's grave. He sunk to the ground on his knees and cried. It was hard to be cheery all the time, but he would do it. For Alphonse. He stood up and wiped his tears. He laid the flowers on their graves and stared at the grave one more time before he left.

"I miss you, Al." And with that, he walked away. He made sure to smile when he saw Winry. "Hey Winry, you done yet?" Winry nodded and they went outside. They played games like tag with each other. Ed felt terrible because Al was no longer here to play with them. The sun was setting and Winry and Ed sat on a gate. Winry looked over to Ed's grieved face.

"Its okay to miss him." Ed looked at Winry sadly and nodded.

"It'll never be the same without him." Winry nodded sadly. "I sometimes feel like he's alone." Ed admitted. Winry shook her head at him. He gave her a puzzled look.

"He's with Trisha." Ed smiled.

"Yeah. Mom." He looked up at the now starry sky. He imagined his Mom and Alphonse hugging each other watching over him. He felt a little better. "Thanks Winry."

"That's what sister's are for." Ed smiled at her.

"Silly, you're not my sister." Winry shook her head again.

"Maybe not by blood." She pointed at his heart. "But from here we're connected." He smirked at her.

"Watch out Winry, you might get too wise and you'll end up looking like Granny Pinako." She made a disgusted face at him, causing him to double over in laughter. A light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stopped laughing and Winry looked over to see what he was staring at.

"Looks like it's dinner time." They both hopped off the fence and ran to the house. They ran through the door as Pinako walked downstairs. They all sat at the four chair table. Ed kept glancing over where the empty spot was. He hurried to eat his dinner, got ready for bed, and snuggled into his comforter. Tears automatically flown down his face as he looked at Al's empty bed.

"I miss you so much." He whispered to no one. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep quickly. Nightmares of Alphonse and his mother haunted his dreams but he would live for them.

Three years had passed by quickly, much to Winry's dismay. Ed gathered his stuff in a suitcase and walked out on the porch, ticket in one hand, suitcase in the other. He clutched the suitcase handle tighter. Finally, the memories might actually leave him alone. Ed turned around and saw Winry crying. He hugged her.

"I'll write to you. I promise." Winry nodded through his shoulder. "I'll call you when I get there." She nodded again. He looked past her to Pinako. "I'll see you later Granny." She nodded.

"Take care of your leg." Ed nodded. He turned around slowly and left the two. In his suitcase were many pictures of their old times together. True, he hated seeing the memories but he couldn't help but take them. He walked through the graveyard and stopped at Al's grave. So what, he didn't have a body, but it was still okay for him to have a grave right? Ed always felt like Al was there when he visited anyways.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now. Until next time." He placed wildflowers he picked up along the way on the grave. He left before the tears could escape his eyelids. He saw a few friends along the way. They gave him pitied looks as he just kept walking.

"Bye, Ed." Ed nodded but just kept walking. He arrived at the station and handed the woman his ticket. She gave him a copy of it. He took it and stepped onto the train. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a couple of military uniforms. He just walked to an empty seat and sat down. He stretched and laid on the seat. Ed yawned and almost closed his eyes when a pair of military officers sat across from him. One had jet-black hair and black looking blue eyes. The other was a dirty blonde with bright blue eyes. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Ed looked at the no smoking sign and back at the officer.

"Um. Hi?" Ed tried to greet.

"Sorry, the rest of the seats were taken." Ed humphed them. Couldn't they just get their own compartment? He really didn't want to sleep now that he had annoying company with him. "So, kid." Ed grew pissed. He was not a kid.

"What?" he snarled at him. The man pouted.

"Harsh." Ed rolled his eyes. "So. How old are you?" The raven haired man just stared out the window.

"Does it really matter?" Ed countered. The blonde pouted. Ed rolled his eyes. "Fifteen." the man blinked. "What?"

"You're short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE HIMSELF!" Ed practically screamed at the officer. The raven haired man had a amused look on his face while the blonde's mouth was open.

"I didn't say that!" He countered. Ed sat back down violently, ignoring the many stares he got from people. "So, whats your name?" Ed yanked the cigarette out of the blonde's mouth and threw it out the window.

"No smoking." the raven haired man chuckled at the blonde's pout. "Its Edward."

"Names Jean Havoc, nice to meet you." Ed rose an eyebrow at the officer. He shook Jean's hand cautiously. "And this is Roy Mustang." Ed blinked.

"Roy Mustang. As is the Flame Alchemist?" Roy blinked and Jean's jaw dropped.

"How did you?" Ed's eyes widened as he caught his mistake.

"Just read...something." Roy rose an eyebrow.

"A book?" Roy finally spoke up. Ed snorted.

"No." Roy frowned. Ed laid back down and relaxed. He wasn't going to sleep, but he still closed his eyes. Roy got curious.

"So where are your parents." Ed stiffened.

"None of your fucking business." Jean whistled.

"Burn." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Okay then. Lets try a different question." Ed peeked an eye open. "Where are you from?" Ed gave him an 'are you dumb' look.

"Risembool."

"Ah you mean that town we stopped at." Ed nodded. "So. Where are you going?"

"East Central." Edward saw a look of surprise appear on Jean's face. "What now?" he asked irritably.

"That's where we're going!" Ed rolled his eyes. He saw in the seat across from him two little boy and a mother. The older one had laughed at the smaller blushing one. The mother was smiling at the two of them. Edward's eyes saddened.

"So." Roy spoke again. Ed directed his gaze back to him. "Are you riding with anyone else?"

"Nope. What's with all the questions?" Roy shrugged.

"Just trying to start a conversation." Roy remembered something. "You knew me. Does that mean you know Alchemy?" Ed nodded.

"Yup."

"Really? How good are you?" Ed shrugged. Ed always needed to read about Alchemy whenever he thought of Al so he knew a lot by now. "That's not really an answer."

"In my opinion I'd say I'm pretty damn good." Jean chuckled. Ed looked at the ceiling of the train.

"So. What's a special ability that you have in Alchemy?"

"Hmm. Would being able to transmute without a circle count?" Roy blinked.

"You're lying." Ed scowled at him.

"You're the one that asked, Bastard."

"Prove it."

"Give me something to transmute. I'm not going to transmute the floor." Roy shrugged and handed him a piece of paper. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the paper. It immediately folded into a paper flower. Roy gawked. "Told you so."

"How?!" Ed smirked victoriously. The train came to a complete stop, causing Ed to fly off the seat and land on the two officers.

"The hell?" Ed pushed himself on the floor. Jean and Roy were laughing at him. "Bastards." Ed said as he stood up. "Well hell. We're already here." Roy and Jean looked out the window.

"Well would you look at that." Jean muttered. "That went by pretty fast. Ed was about to grab his suitcase but Roy did instead. Ed glared at him.

"That's mine." Roy nodded.

"I know. I was wondering if you were interested in becoming a state alchemist." Ed snatched his suitcase.

"And why would I want to be a dog of the military?"

"Hmm. Well you get infinite supplies of books on Alchemy, and its good pay too." Ed thought about that. He remembered what his teacher would always say badly about them.

"No. As great as that sounds I don't think I want to kill on orders."

"Well if you work under me than I wont let that happen." Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Is there some kind of catch?" Roy shook his head.

"Nope. You just have to do the alchemy exam." Ed smirked.

"Alright. Deal." Havoc smiled brightly.

"I guess we have a new member in our team." Ed rose an eyebrow but Havoc waved him off. They all stepped off the train and they were greeted by a woman with blonde hair and amber eyes.

"Sir, may I ask who this is?" She pointed at the short blonde.

"This is Edward Elric. He's going to take the Alchemy Exam this year to become a State Alchemist." Riza's eyes widened.

"But he's just a boy-"

"Fifteen." Ed gritted through his teeth. Roy chuckled.

"Well. Let's go to my office and I'll call the Fuhrer here." Ed shrugged and followed. Another officer, who was overly happy, put his arm around Roy.

"Hey Roy-boy, what's going on?" Roy rolled his eyes as he knew what Hughes was about to say next. "So are you coming to Elysia's birthday tomorrow?" Ed stiffened. That's weird. That's the same birthday as his. Hughes noticed the short blonde.

"Oh hey, whose this kid." Ed huffed. Roy sighed.

"His name is Edward Elric. He's going to take the Alchemy Exam this year, and he's fifteen."

"Oh...do you think he'd want to come to Elysia's fourth birthday party?" Ed blinked. That would be weird. Roy saw the blonde shaking his head at him.

"No, he needs to study."

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper-does anyone else hear that clanking noise?" Ed's left foot was giving off a faint clanking noise, although no one could hear it. They all stopped including Ed. "Huh...it's gone."

"Well...um actually." Ed started. They all looked at him. He hesitantly reached down and pulled up his left pant leg. Everyone's jaw dropped, save for Riza but her eyes still widened.

"What happened?" Hughes asked. Ed hesitated.

"I don't like to talk about it." Havoc saw the discomforted fidgeting and stood up for the poor kid.

"Alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ed smiled thankfully at him.

"Thanks." Hughes was curious about it but decided that he wouldn't push it.

"So, Edward. When's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow..." Ed said so lowly no one could hear. Hughes cupped his ear.

"What was that?" Ed blushed.

"I said tomorrow." Hughes blinked and then glomped the teen.

"That's perfect!"

"Ugh. Get off me!" Ed thrashed against Hughes.

"Are you actually serious?" Roy asked. Ed nodded, dusting himself off.

"Yes." Hughes' eyebrows knitted together.

"Where are your parents?"

"Um..." He stopped walking. Hughes cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"They're...not here." Hughes frowned.

"What do you mean? They're not dead are they?" Ed frowned.

"Well..." Roy's eyes widened. This kid must've gone through a lot. "My _father_" Roy noticed the way Ed's voice sounded disgusted at the word. "left when we were little. A little after Mom died of a sickness." Hughes frowned.

"That's so sad...you said we. Does that mean that you have a brother or sister?" Ed flinched.

"I have to find a hotel." He said and he ran off. Hughes frowned and looked at Roy.

"Was it something I said?" Roy looked at Ed's retreating back, trying to figure him out.

"I don't know."

**I'm gonna cut it off there guys, my brother wants me to get on perfect world -sight- I don't wanna! Lol I'll just take a shower than get on OMG I still have to do my 5 paragraph paper thingy...oh well I'll do it later. -looks at time- Ugh...damnit. Well I'll see you guys next time ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This wont be angsty chappie...maybe later ;) Haha. Random fight scene enters here. I'm pretty sure all of you will know who they are lol. Since Ed didn't join when he was 15 he never went to Dublith (HINT) so yeah...I don't own FMA!**

**Derpy-Chan: I'll always continue my stories :D I just...update late xD **

**FullMetalMiniSkirt: Haha I love your name! Here's next chappie ^_^**

**PintSized RubyDragon: RubySaphireMoon? You change your name much? Lol thanks ^-^ I try :P**

Ed ran until he came upon a reasonable hotel price. He walked up to the front desk, where a lady was typing on a typewriter. She looked up at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Hello, would you like to rent a room?" Ed opened his mouth to speak, but someone walked through the door, cutting him off.

"No, he wouldn't." Ed turned around and saw Roy Mustang.

"Then get out of my hotel." she seethed at Roy. Roy grabbed Ed's hand and led him out of the room.

"The hell?" Ed asked while he was being dragged.

"You are joining the military, correct?" Ed nodded. "Well then you could always use the dorms."

"But I'm not in the military yet." Roy didn't stop but kept walking.

"Then you can stay in the extra room that's built in my inside office."

"...okay..." Roy immediately stopped, causing Ed to crash into him and fall backwards. "Whoa...why'd we stop?" he asked dizzily. He looked up to see Roy saluting. Ed looked over and saw a man with an eye patch over one eye, he was also wearing a military uniform and by the number of stars on his uniform, Ed could tell he was important. Ed poked Roy on the leg. "Who's he." Ed whispered, Roy nearly fell over.

"You idiot, that's the Fuhrer." Ed stuck his tongue out at Roy.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang." The 'Fuhrer' spoke up. Ed looked cautiously at him. "I thought you were out on a mission...does this mean you're done?" Roy nodded his head as Ed stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yes sir."

"Good job, I hope you caught the criminal with no one harmed." Roy nodded again. Ed started to stare at the 'Fuhrer', trying to figure him out. Roy stepped on Ed's foot to make him stop staring.

"Ouch, you..." Ed stopped abruptly, feeling the 'Fuhrer's' eyes on him. Ed looked away.

"Who's your friend here?" he asked curiously.

"This," Roy stepped aside, gesturing to Ed with his hands, "is Edward Elric. He wants to be a state alchemist this year."

"How old is he?" He said, sounding amused.

"Fifteen."

"Hmm. Interesting." He walked away and Roy let down his salute. The Fuhrer waved and walked off. "I'll see you at the exam, young alchemist." Ed grinned. Roy just smirked at shook his head.

"Well, I think it's about time you met my personal crew." Ed directed his golden orbs on the raven-haired man, almost making him gasp in amazement. He never knew the teen could look so...beautiful? He smiled widely.

"Alright." and with that, they were off to HQ. They came upon the building and Ed almost gasped. The building was HUGE! Ed gawked.

"Ha. Almost forgot that you weren't a city boy." Ed punched him in the arm. Roy chuckled and led him into the building. They walked three flights of stairs, much to Ed's dismay, and got to the Colonel's office. Ed was constantly taking in his surroundings. The Colonel walked in and held the door open for him. Ed walked in, noticing five sets of eyes on him, he also didn't notice the black-haired guy in front of, nor the Colonel's foot. Ed tripped on Roy's foot, who stuck it out on purpose, and fell on Fuery, who had somehow rolled and landed on top of Ed.

"Ugh." Ed grit his teeth in anger and dared to open his eyes. He saw many wide-eyed stares. He looked above him and saw Fuery on top of him in a very..._wrong_...position. Fuery blushed and quickly got off of him, retrieving the fallen papers. Roy was snickering at the two. Ed glared at him. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. "Bastard."

"Um..." he heard a nervous voice say. He looked over to see the black-haired officer look at him nervously. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Meh, not your fault." Ed pointed at Roy, who shrugged. "He tripped me."

"Sorry Fuery." Roy apologized.

"Oh..." was all Fuery said. Then he noticed them all staring at him.

"What?!" He asked.

"Your...eyes." The orange haired one said. Ed cocked his head to the side.

"They're..." the gray haired man tried finished.

"What, do I have something in my eyes?"

"Gold." Fuery said, ignoring Ed's question. Ed blinked.

"So?"

"They're pretty unique." Hawkeye commented.

"Dude, they're so..."

"Big and gold and..." Ed didn't know what they were getting at.

"Cute." Roy said nonchalantly, finally completing their sentences. Ed's face immediately lit up pink as Roy held out a hand to help him up. Ed took it and was pulled up.

"Thanks?"

"So is your hair..." Ed shrugged.

"You do look a little familiar though." Roy said, holding his chin, trying to figure Edward Elric. "I don't recognize the name Elric though...what was your father's name?" Ed humphed him.

"Why would you wanna know about that bastard." Ed crossed his arms. Roy rose an eyebrow. Ed sighed and answered. "His name was Van Hohenheim." Roy blinked.

"No way?!" Ed was a bit taken aback. He knew Hohenheim was in the military but he didn't know that he was actually popular. "Wait then your last name..."

"Was my mother's last name." Ed commented.

"Ah." There was a long silence with that last word.

"So, Mustang. What's this kid even doing here?" the orange-haired man asked.

"He's going to be a state alchemist this year." everyone but Hawkeye and Havoc gawked.

"But he's only what...twelve?" Ed's eye immediately started twitching.

"Fifteen." Roy hurried to say it, seeing Ed's frustration.

"Ah. Already up there in the teens eh?" Breda commented, smirking.

"So?" Ed asked.

"Got a girlfriend yet." Ed rolled his eyes. They all looked at him curiously.

"Why are you wanting to know?" Ed asked suspiciously. Breda held up his hands.

"Just curious."

"...No." they all stared. He didn't even blush! Havoc smirked.

"So you're free?" Ed blushed then.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Hmm, you look close to Fuery's age." Ed gawked and Fuery blushed. Roy chuckled and Ed stepped on his foot, causing him to pout.

"Pfft. Age is just a number." Ed commented, making the others smile devilishly. Ed backed away slowly. "I don't like those looks." Ed turned to Roy. "What about my room?" Ed asked, trying to change the subject. The others rose their eyebrows.

"Oh yeah!" Roy remembered. He walked to the door that led to his inner office. He opened it up and gestured Ed to go in. Ed walked in, cautiously, paying attention to Roy's feet. Roy rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna trip you." Ed heard something whizzing and coming towards him. He immediately grabbed Roy's neck and dragged him down. The object was a blade.

"The hell..." Ed stood up and grabbed the blade. They all looked surprisingly at him.

"Dude! That thing was going a million miles per hour!" Havoc exaggerated.

"Who threw this?" They all shrugged. Ed observed the blade. He looked out the window, noticing it was open. "That's odd." suddenly, the door had busted open and people, who looked pretty weird with tattoos on them, came running in. Roy rushed in his room to get his gloves. They charged at Ed, who ducked. The man had hair that stood straight up and had purple eyes. He reminded Ed of a dog.

"Shit." Ed heard the others curse. He heard shooting, who must've been Hawkeye. The rest of them were under desks, watching.

"The hell is going on?" Ed asked the dog-like person.

"You're quick." was all he said. He charged at Ed with his sword. Ed ducked and kicked the guy in the stomach, causing him to fly across the room. He then clapped his hands and put them on the ground, bringing a sword out.

"Interesting." a man with spiked hair and violet eyes walked in. He had black sunglasses. He made his hand into steel. "The last person I saw that could do that, knew a lot." Ed narrowed his eyes. "including how to bond a soul to a different body, making them immortal." Ed's eyes widened. "Ah. You know something, don't you." The man grinned evilly as he heard footsteps running down the hall. "I will see you later." They all fled and the others got up.

"Dude, you kicked butt." Havoc commented. Ed shrugged. He clapped his hands and started fixing the room. Troops burst through the door, surrounding everyone, they came inside just in time to see Ed fix something and took it as a threat. It was done being repaired and Ed fell over in surprise. He held his hands up.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here!"

"You're not wearing a uniform, nor do you look familiar, who are you." A dark colored man asked. He was bald and had a black spiked mustache. Roy walked out of the office.

"They gone? Oh hey, hey, hey!" Roy commanded, blocking Ed from view. "What are you guys doing?! Trying to shoot a new candidate for a state alchemist?" The officers immediately let down their weapons.

"Mustang?" the large soldier asked. "Who is this kid?"

"He's a new candidate for the state alchemists exam." The man walked up to Ed and forcefully helped him up. He held out his hand.

"Ah, an alchemist, pretty young if I do say so myself." the man shook his hand. "I apologize for the commotion." Ed nodded dizzily. "We'll be leaving." He smirked and looked from Ed to Roy and back. Roy got his message. Gran was going to try and make Ed work under him, but Roy wasn't going to let that happen.

"Uh...can I like, go in my room now or what." Roy chuckled.

"Yeah, lets go." The others just stared, watching him go. They walked into the inside office and then into another door that led to a room. It only had a bed, desk, and bathroom. "It's not much." Ed shrugged and flopped on the bed. Fuery appeared in the room and put down Ed's suitcase that was dropped from the attack.

"Thanks." Fuery nodded and left. Ed stretched, making his belly show. Roy's eyebrows rose up to his eyebrow as Ed sat up, making his abs flex.

"You work out?" Ed blushed and pulled his shirt down.

"Used to fight with Teacher all the time."

"Teacher?" Ed nodded.

"She was my Alchemy teacher."

"Ah...well I'm going to leave now. If you want I can bring up some food from the cafeteria." Ed shook his head.

"Not really that hungry."

"Okay." Roy left the room awkwardly. Ed got a tank and some boxers and took a shower. He stepped out, feeling refreshed. He dressed and climbed snugly in his bed, not even unpacking his suitcase. He yawned and closed his sleepy eyes, dreaming of all the great times his brother and him had been through. He didn't, however, prepare for the nightmares that were to come in the future. But for just this night, this one night, he would be able to sleep peacefully.

**Yeah, this doesn't have any angsty shtuff in it lol. The next chapter will because I'm just a sadist like that xD No joke dude, all my other stories have angst in them O.O well...except the Inu crossover :P Well ta-ta for now ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I randomly felt like uploading this story. There's a KINDA angsty part in here but its not so bad. Some humor as well ;) I don't really have anything else to say...I don't own FMA! :) **

**DawnStarLight: Right?! I love fight scenes :D I have many of them in some of my stories...their just so cool...haha.**

**Seeker Heart: He's not doing a very good job of that in this chapter x3**

**RubySaphireMoon: Oh...Jyxxie eh? I believe I actually read some of her stories ;) I actually favorited one of them too. I believe it was called 'He's a Ninja' :D**

**Quinn1989: Actually it was gonna be a RoyEd story o.o If you seen my other stories than you would know right away that it would be one XD I'm a fan of that couple lately :3 Maybe I could fit that pairing in here somewhere though. Depends if my other reviewers are okay with that ;)**

The sun shone brightly through the windows and Ed cursed loudly, forgetting he was in Roy's office. He wished that he had remembered to draw in the curtains. He heard talking from the other side. It sounded a little like the old man's yesterday. Ed hoped he didn't care if he was in there. Ed sat up, only to fall on his belly on the bed. He really didn't feel like getting up today. What's the point? He still has to study too. Ed stretched and clanked his way over to a shelf. He saw Alchemy books in it and wanted to check them out. He saw that a few of them were ones he already read but he took the ones he hasn't read and plopped down on his belly. He opened the book and immediately started reading, not bothering to change clothes or fix his hair.

Around thirty minutes later, Ed was on his third book. The books were around one thousand pages, but Edward was a pretty fast reader. He was shifting his feet back and forth, consciously. He knew he probably looked pretty childish or 'cute' as the Colonel and his crew might've called it, but its not like someone would just sneak in his room. Knocking did exist in this building, right? Apparently, he was wrong. He was unaware that the Colonel had just opened the door as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb the not-so-asleep midget. A big smile was plastered on Roy's face when he saw Ed. He doubted that he'd even see the teen's hair down, or for that matter, so much skin exposed.

"Don't you think you should eat breakfast before you start reading my random Alchemy books?" Ed's feet automatically stopped moving. He looked up slowly.

"Oye! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Ed yelled at the Colonel. He smirked.

"Didn't think I'd need to knock on my own office door." Ed grabbed a pillow.

"Well in this case you do!" He threw the pillow at Roy's face, who didn't even stop it. He grinned at Ed's blush. Ed felt so _naked_ in front of him like this. He marched up to the door and slammed it in Roy's face. "THAT MEANS GET OUT!" He heard chuckling on the other side of the door. Ed sat on the floor near his suitcase and opened it up, not noticing Roy walking in. He was looking around for some clothes and a toothbrush. He took some other things out, like pictures of his family, to get deeper in the almost-larger-than-him suitcase. Roy bent down and picked the photo up. It had a woman with chestnut brown hair and gray eyes, Edward, from when he was younger, and another little boy, who looked just like the woman(1). The photo was snatched away from him just as he was about to get a clue of who they were.

"Huh?" Roy said out of confusion. He looked down to see Ed putting the picture back in. Edward grabbed his clothes and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door before Roy could say anything. "What was that all about?" Roy wondered. He shut Edward's room door as soon as he heard water running. He sat down in his office chair and started doing paperwork, for once, to get the picture off his mind. It didn't work. Lieutenant Hawkeye came in to check on the Colonel and was surprised to find him already doing his paperwork.

"Um. Sir?" Roy looked up.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Are you feeling well?" Roy was taken aback by the sudden question but nodded.

"Hey Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you go downstairs and get me a case file on the name Elric?"

"Yes, sir." She saluted and walked out, wondering why Mustang would be looking up Edward's last name.

It had been about an hour and Roy had started wondering if Edward was done or not. He didn't hear water running anymore. He knocked on Ed's door...no answer. _Maybe he's in the bathroom? _Roy thought. That was until something from yesterday made itself through his mind. **Ah, you know something don't you? **It was the voice from yesterday's battle in his office. The man had a spiky green tint to his hair with glasses and purple eyes. **I will see you later.** Roy's heart sped up. What if that man came to kidnap Ed?! _Don't freak out, don't freak out. _Roy tried calming himself. He slowly turned the knob and entered the room, only to trip and fall on something.

"OW!" a familiar voice yelled. Roy slowly pushed up to where he was on his hands and knees and looked down to see what he had fallen on. It was Ed. He was covering his face with his arms to not get attacked. Roy was kinda worried at this. Who would want to attack Ed? He faintly blushed at the position they were in. It was the same position Ed and Fuery were in yesterday. He quickly tried getting off so that Ed wouldn't see, but he was too late. Before he knew it he was staring into beautiful golden irises. Ed's face immediately got red and Roy was pushed off of him.

"Heh heh...sorry about that Edward." Ed slowly put his arms down and was immediately angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BASTARD!" Ed screamed at him. "I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK, JEEZ!" Roy could hear the yelling, even while closing his ears. Hughes, who was lingering around Roy's office to tell him about Elysia's birthday for the thousandth time, walked in to see what the problem was. He saw a red faced Edward yelling at Roy, who was on the ground. Hughes blinked, trying to figure what the hell just happened. He also noted that Ed's hair was down, making him look more 'cute.' He grinned and glomped Ed to the ground.

"AWE YOUR FACE WAS SO CUTE!" Ed blushed a crimson color.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Roy chuckled as he dusted himself off. He pulled Hughes off Ed. Edward had already been in enough embarrassing positions for the week. Hughes pouted. Ed's blush faded a little and he stood up and angrily glared at Hughes. "What are you doing in my room?!" Hughes blinked.

"Your room?" he looked at Roy.

"He didn't have anywhere to sleep. He couldn't go in the dorms because he's not in the military yet and he also hadn't rented a hotel."

"Oh. That makes sense." he faced Ed. "So how would you like to have a birthday party today?!" Ed's glare was completely gone and was replaced with a look of confusion..._and is that sadness?_ Roy thought to himself.

"No, not really." Hughes gawked.

"But why not?!" Hughes dramatically hugged the short blond. Ed pushed Hughes off of him.

"I just don't, alright." He stretched and there was a loud bang of metal on wall outside. The all looked curiously at the door, silently waiting for someone to burst through it. The door blasted off it's hinges and a angry blonde girl with bright blue eyes stalked in, wrench in hand.

"EDWARD ELRIC HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ON THE DAY BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Ed flinched and hid behind Roy. She lowered the wrench and turned into cute mode. "Excuse me, sir. Would you mind moving out of the way for a second." confused, Roy stepped aside. Winry raised the wrench.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY GEARHEAD!" Ed jumped across the bed and hid on the other side.

"NO CHANCE ALCHEMY FREAK!" Winry hopped over too. Hughes and Roy were trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"OUCH! STOP HITTING ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Ed jumped from the other side of the bed and hid behind Hughes. "SAVE ME, SHE'S GONE MAD!" Winry sat up and held her wrench that..._did that have blood on it?! _Roy was shocked. His main crew burst into the room at alarm right when Winry threw her wrench. Hughes and Ed ducked, making it knock the gun out of Riza's hand. Roy looked over and paled at the sight of Hawkeye. After that, all hell broke loose. No one was spared in HQ that afternoon.

Ed was still running away from Winry around three hours later. Many people had gotten pushed aside on the way there. Ed crashed into an officer, making Winry tumble all over him. They were in a dog pile that slowly formed as the other officers tripped over each other. Ed looked up to see that he had crashed into the one and only, Fuhrer Bradley. _Oh shit._ Ed cursed mentally. Bradley had busted into laughter at the sight of them. They were all shocked.

"Get...off...me." Ed grunted. It sucks having _seven_ adults and one crazy teenager on top of you. They got off one by one and the Fuhrer was just chuckling now.

"You and your recruits, Colonel." Bradley smirked. "are the craziest of them all." and he walked off.

"Who was he?" Winry asked. Ed face-palmed.

"THAT, you crazy gear-head, was the FUHRER!" Winry's jaw dropped. Someone cleared their throat and Ed looked up, still being on the floor with Winry.

"Edward, who is this girl? You do realize all the ruckus we caused because you and her chaotic antics just now, right?" Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"She's my childhood friend and mechanic, Winry."

"Mechanic?" Fuery, Breda, and Falman asked at the same time. Ed lifted his pant leg up, only to have it lifted and examined by said crazy blonde. He fell on his back.

"WINRY!" Ed scolded. She just focused on it.

"Wow, I'm in shock. You don't even have a scratch on it yet." Ed just slumped, leg still in the air.

"Oh, wow. That looks painful." Fuery observed. Winry grinned and nodded her head.

"Yeah the surgery is hell!" They all gave her and Ed worried looks. "I can't believe it myself! Many adult men _cry _during surgery and Ed didn't shed a single tear!" They all stared at Ed.

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell." Ed yanked his leg away from Winry's grip. Winry shrugged. Hughes stood up.

"Okay, now that all this chaos is over, how about we go to Elysia's birthday party!?" They all groaned and he looked hurt. "Oh come on. It'll be fun!"

"Hughes, your version of fun is way different then everyone else's." Edward retorted.

"Come on...think about what the Fuhrer will say when he sees the big mess we made! Would you rather him catch us or got to a wonderful birthday party?" everyone, save for Winry and Ed, paled. The Fuhrer would fire them all! They all nodded and started walking away. Ed and Winry stood up and followed.

The party lasted until midnight! Roy was surprised that so many people stayed. Who would want to come all the way over here just to celebrate Elysia's fourth birthday? Roy walked around and noticed Ed's childhood friend being flirted with and rolled his eyes. He then spotted Ed in a corner lounged in a sofa and propping his feet on a table. Roy started making his way over to the blond when he was attacked by other women.

"Hey Roy~" one of the giggled.

"Let's leave somewhere more private." one of them tried seducing him.

"Sorry ladies, I cant leave this party. It's for one of my best friends." they all sulked away sadly. He dusted himself off and walked over to Ed, who looked like he was going to fall asleep. "So, Edward." Ed peeked an eye open.

"Sup?" Roy chuckled.

"You think you're ready for the Alchemy Exam tomorrow?" Ed nodded.

"Ready before we even set foot off the train." Roy rolled his eyes and saw Ed's eyes start to close dreamily.

"Exhausted?" Ed nodded. Suddenly the door had crashed into pieces and the people who attacked yesterday burst through gracefully avoiding gunshots. Ed's eyes were wide open and he didn't move. "Edward?" Roy asked. He saw a needle poking out from his side.

"Shit." Roy took the needle out. Tranquilizer. The man that threatened Ed yesterday appeared in front of Roy and pushed him aside. He picked Ed up Bridal Style, greedily, Roy noted, and started to run away. Riza appeared at the doorway and shot at him. It hit him but was immediately healed. "Damnit!" Roy stood up. There were many people still screaming from the first time they barreled through here. Hughes ran up to Roy.

"Roy, what's going on, why did they just leave like that?!" Hughes asked frantically. Roy took a deep breath.

"They've got Ed."

**Tiny underpowered speakers? Haha bad Pandora commercial! My laptop is actually pretty freaking loud. Its on 21/100 and I can hear perfectly! Muahaha! What now. So how'd you guys like the cliffy? =) let's just say I'm a fan of them ;) Until next time, young grasshoppers, TATA FOR NOW =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The end of this chapter will be one hell of an angsty chapter :D Suddenly gets random text message from 'Banana', and looks at message***

**Banana: Does jake from state farm have ur phone number (we call him that to know which Jake we're talking about xD and he wears khakis to work ;) Lol if anyone's ever seen that State Farm commercial...onto the story! I don't own FMA!**

Headquarters was very frantic that day...or so to say a particular office. Roy Mustang and his team, with an inclusion of the Fuhrer, Winry and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, were all panicking. Roy being the worst, even more than the nervously scared Winry. He was pacing back and forth trying to think of the possible places the demon, or whatever it was, took Ed. And why was it only Ed? What did that _thing _want anyways.

"Sir, please calm down." Riza tried reassuring the frantic Colonel. Roy sighed and collapsed on his couch, head in his hands. He didn't know what was so special about Ed, but something was just sparked in him the moment he saw the golden haired adolescent on the train.

"Colonel Mustang, I promise we'll find him." the Fuhrer spoke with confidence. The Fuhrer went over to a map and pointed at a city named Dublith. "He has to be here." Roy lifted his head up and stared at the map.

"How would you know that, sir?" Roy asked, standing up.

"Down southwards, its a lot more rural. I'm pretty sure the suspect would want to stay away from the military as much as possible. Rush Valley would have too much commotion. I've heard there's a suspicious bar called the Devil's Nest in Dublith. People have been disappearing and I was going to send some troops in later, but I guess now we have no choice but to go down there." It was reasonable. However, after Rush Valley there were other small towns...so why did the Fuhrer insist Dublith, besides the suspicious bar? Roy shook his head of the thoughts. Right now that didn't matter. What mattered now was rescuing Ed from the abnormal humans.

Mason, a great friend of the Curtis', was on his way to deliver some fresh meat to the shop that shouted out the word MEAT. He was casually walking when something caught his eye. Not many people were around. He saw a group of people in weird clothing that had odd tattoo's on them. His eyes widened when he saw the 'boss' of the group. First, he thought his eyes were deceiving him. There, in the evil grinned man's hand was the body of Edward Elric. He knew that face from anywhere. He quickly rushed to the Curtis'. He knocked on the door quickly. Sig answered.

"Hello Mason-"

"Where's Izumi?"

"She's inside...why?"

"I know you might not believe me but, I just saw Ed."

"The shrimp?" Sig asked and Mason nodded his head.

"He was being carried, unconsciously, in that new bar that opened up: The Devil's Nest." Sig narrowed his eyes and let Mason in. Izumi was lying down in bed.

"Ah Mason I see you have-"

"No time, Izumi. I know you're a bit...off lately but I swear I just saw Edward get kidnapped!"

"Edward? As in Edward Elric? We haven't seen him in years what would make you think-"

"I saw him, I swear! A suspicious group was carrying him, unconscious, in the new suspicious bar." Izumi's brows furrowed. She pulled the blanket off herself.

"Before you leave, be sure to take your medicine." Sig reminded her. She nodded. Later, around half an hour later, she was seriously pissed. Izumi couldn't find her medicine and for all she knew, Ed could be dying. Maybe even Al. She was not about to lose another child.

Ed woke up, nausea hitting him full on. He had an outrageous headache to top it off. He blinked a few times to try and get a clear view of the room he was in. The last thing he saw was when he was at Hughes' daughter's birthday party, and was talking to Roy. Then he felt a prick in his side and became very sleepy. He knew that he had to have been kidnapped, by the look of the chains that bound him to a wall.

"Ugh." Ed groaned at his headache. He smirked inwardly, realizing that they bound his hands not far apart, so he could clap them easily. He was about to do so when he heard a voice.

"Morning sunshine." He heard a gruff voice say to him. It was pretty unfamiliar. He was the leader of the people that attacked him yesterday. Ed snarled.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" The man tsked.

"That's rude. You should consider who you're dealing with and your surroundings.

"I can get out of here whenever I want!" He wasn't bluffing either.

"Sure you can, kid. I want something from you."

"And what makes you think that I would-" a blade was immediately at his throat and he stopped talking.

"Either you tell me, or Dorochet will chop your head clean off." Ed gulped, the blade was too close for comfort. The mysterious man that had the sword pushed the sword closer, earning a small cut that dripped blood down his throat. "Now, now, Dorochet, we don't need to kill him...yet."

"W-who are you!"

"A Homunculus." He held up his hand that showed the Ouroboro's Tattoo. "Names Greed, kid. I want everything, money, women, fame, including an immortal body. That's where you come in." Ed's brows furrowed in concentration.

"That's impossible they don't-" the man called Dorochet cut him off by holding the blade more into his neck. He gasped.

"Nothings impossible." the so called Homunculus said. Suddenly a hammer came through his head. Ed stared wide eyed as the man's reconstruction started and his head was all in one piece. Ed gawked.

"But..." Edward was so confused.

"Now then. Down to business." Dorochet pulled his sword off Ed's throat and backed away, much to Ed's relief. "I want you to tell me how to bond a soul to a body."

"Why would you want that?" Ed's throat briefly hurt, remembering that that's what he was going to do to Alphonse...until Alphonse told him not to.

"Because. I'd be practically immortal. Wouldn't need to eat, sleep, or use the bathroom. Hell, I wouldn't even need to breath! Sounds great to me." Ed was partially glad that he didn't bond Alphonse's soul, otherwise Al wouldn't be able to do all those things. Edward started planning on what to do. He woke up like what...ten minutes ago? He glanced at the door, it wasn't very far. He quickly clapped his hands and got rid of the chain. He ran up to Dorochet and kicked him in the gut, making him fly across the room. Greed sighed.

"Damnit. I didn't want to do this the hard way. Everyone stay back." His hand transformed into metal and he clawed at Ed. "You can't beat me!" He yelled at the short blond that had dodged his hand several times.

"What makes you think that?! You hadn't landed a scratch on me and your metal doesn't really cover much."

"Ha!" Greed laughed at him. "Wrong. I don't like wearing my Ultimate Shield because it's pretty ugly." Ed paled as his 'shield' covered his entire body. How in the hell was he going to damage it? Greed charged at him and hit him, making him slam into a wall. He gasped.

"Damnit." Ed muttered. He stood up and charged at Greed. He landed all the punches and kicks he could, but none of them did anything. Greed however, had the upper hand. He was creating gashes everywhere on Ed's frame. He picked Ed up by the head, as he tried another attack, and threw him against the wall. Ed fell and his blood smeared the wall. Not that it mattered, for the fact that his blood was already everywhere. Edward coughed and blood came out.

"Dead yet, kid?" Ed spat at his feet as he walked over to him. He stood up, only to be grabbed by the front of his jacket. Greed grabbed Ed's side with his claws.

"Ah!" Ed yelled in pain.

"Give up, you'll never defeat me."

"You said yourself that you're not immortal."

"Does it matter? Even if you find out some kind of weakness, would you really be able to fight in the condition you're in?" Ed tried pushing himself off the Homunculus, earning him a grab to the throat. Ed thrashed around squeezing Greed's hand with no effect. "Oh well, I'll find a different Alchemist." He squeezed harder and Ed tried to breath for air. The door had burst open and in stomped Izumi. Ed freaked out, he couldn't tell who it was since his back was to the door. Greed threw Ed into a corner, smearing more blood on the wall. "Who the hell are you?" Whoever the person was, they ran over to Ed and started shaking him.

"Edward, is that you?" the familiar voice asked him. He looked up into the woman's eyes but all he could see was a blur. He narrowed his eyes and they suddenly became wide, realizing that it was his teacher who was in front of him.

"Teacher?" Ed's throat went dry. She was going to kill him when she found out what happened...if he lived to tell it.

"Edward...just relax, I'll take care of this creep."

"Teacher he's a Homunculus..."

"I know, Ed. I'll be back, rest up." Ed slowly closed his eyes. Izumi stood up and walked, more like stomped, up to the Homunculus. She clapped her hands and placed them on his head, she than high kicked him in the face.

"Whoa, now what the hell are you?" Greed smiled.

"PISSED OFF!" She ran up to him and started clapping and hurting all at the same time.

"Damn it." Greed cursed, upset that he was losing. Suddenly, military officers ran into the room, surrounding them both. "Time to retreat." he said and he jumped into the vent.

"YOU COWARD!" Izumi screamed at him.

"Edward?!" She heard another voice ask, terrified. She turned and saw a man kneeling next to Edward. He looked pretty miserable. She scowled at all the other officers and walked up to the grief Colonel.

"How do you know Edward?" she asked, suspiciously.

"How do you know him?" he retorted. She snarled at him. Ed opened his eyes to jump into the conversation.

"Ed!" She practically yelled and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'll be fine in a couple days..."

"We need to get you to a hospital!" she demanded. Ed groaned.

"I hate hospitals." Roy chuckled and swooped Ed up, Bridal Style like Greed had done.

"You can come with us if you want." She nodded and followed him. He sat Ed in a military car. She came across Mason and Sig. Mason gave Ed a sad look and Sig gave him a piteous one.

"Sig. I'm going with them. Take over the shop until I get back." Sig nodded. She left without saying another word. Izumi sat in the same military car that Ed did. She laid Ed's head on her lap and started running her fingers through his hair to calm him. Roy sat in the passengers seat beside Hawkeye. He looked back and saw the woman's lip slightly quivering. He looked straight, thinking about who this mysterious woman was. "Hey, military man."

"Colonel Roy Mustang." she shrugged.

"Right, whatever...where's Alphonse?" He was a bit taken aback.

"Alphonse?" he asked her.

"You don't know about him?" Izumi questioned. Roy shook his head slowly. Izumi looked down at Ed's pale face. She sighed. "Oh, Edward. What have you got yourself into this time?" Ed opened his eyes, hearing his name. "Ed?"

"Hey Teacher." Roy blinked. This chick was his teacher? Damn. He now knew not to piss this lady off. He saw how well Ed could fight, so how good can she fight? He internally shivered.

"Edward...wheres..." she was a bit afraid to ask, seeing his metal leg. Something must've happened. "Alphonse." Ed's eyes widened, horrifyingly. Hers did as well. "No...he's not." She saw Ed's lip quiver and he looked away. "Edward...where is he?" she asked again.

"He's...gone." a tear slipped through Ed's unwilling eyes. She pet his hair softly again, trying to calm him down.

"Oh Ed...it's going to be okay." she tried comforting him but he sat up. He stared at her.

"No it's not okay..."

"Ed-"

"It's all my fault." Roy watched the two intently. Ed looked down, covering his face with his bangs. "It's all my fault that he's dead."

**I wanted to cry so bad when I wrote this! Doesn't help when the song 'How to Save a Life' is playing...STUPID PANDORA! Isn't this sad though?! Damn I gotta pee...well review and...I'll...I'll...um...update faster :D like maybe update another chapter later! Muhahaha...ha...okay...gay baby was born-what? Lol so BYEEZ!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long hold up, don't have time to chat, MUST. FINISH. CHAPTER! I don't own FMA!**

**Quin 1989: Unfortunately this is Cannon Izumi but she eventually cares for him...yeah...and you have to remember, Ed went to Izumi's when he was 15 in the first series...I think...well he's 15 now so its around the time that they come around.**

**LiveToTell: Ah! Sorry xD I've been busy with my other stories! Here's the chappie!**

**Ezra Scarlet: No don't cry! I said this was going to be angsty so Ed will cry! I'm an angster!**

Izumi stared at Edward wide eyed. It couldn't have been Edward's fault that Alphonse died...could it? She remembered when the boys' came over to be taught Alchemy. Edward and Alphonse were the closest thing you could get to being brothers. Sure, they would fight sometimes, but they always made up with each other in the end. So how could it possibly be Edward's fault that Alphonse died?

"Ed. What happened?" She saw Ed look to Roy and Hawkeye nervously. He didn't do anything illegal did he-unless...Izumi's eyes widened. She looked down in anger. No. Edward and Alphonse were smart, but there was no way they could've done _that._ "Edward." Roy noticed a hint of anger in the woman's voice. "Tell me."

"I..." He looked from Roy to Teacher. He swallowed, tears pouring from his eyes.

"You didn't...please tell me you didn't..." Edward's teeth clenched, remembering the thing that was his 'mother.' "You saw it..." Roy looked confusedly between the two. He was a bit shocked that someone so riled up like Edward, could have his eyes raining tears right now. He saw Ed hang his head.

"I'm sorry." In a flashed Izumi hit Ed across the head and slammed him into the side of the car. Roy tried pulling her off of him.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Roy was so confused. He hopped in between the two of them, earning a glare from Izumi. He didn't want Ed to experience anymore pain then he already was. This woman must've been mad to attack him when he's this hurt.

"Teacher, I'm sorry." He heard Edward mutter. She frowned sadly at him. It was partially her fault for not telling them to do it. Izumi sighed and stared out the window. Roy comforted Ed and hugged him while Ed buried his face into his neck and sobbed. He kept muttering the word 'sorry' over and over again. He saw Hawkeye look at them through the rear view mirror, sadly. Edward soon fell asleep as they boarded the train. The entire squad was staring disbelievingly at all the blood.

"So much blood..." Fuery paled. Falman looked curiously at Izumi.

"Colonel Mustang, sir?" Mustang looked up from the blond's sleeping face.

"Yes?" Falman glanced at Izumi.

"Who's she?"

"She is Edward's Alchemy teacher." She said nothing and stared out the window.

"Pretty violent one at that." Hawkeye muttered. Every stared at her and gawked. Roy was going to add a smart comment but decided not to because of the mood. Hughes started walking towards them.

"Well Roy, I have a clue on these peoples' identities but why was there blood all over the-oh my god." Hughes' eyes widened when he saw Edward. "Well that answers my question." Hughes muttered bitterly.

"You were saying Hughes?"

"Ah, right. You see the other lot, not the weird silver guy, were chimera's." Izumi looked up.

"Chimeras? That's impossible-" Hughes rose an eyebrow at her and continued.

"They were made by the military during the Ishbalen war. The Fuhrer had no clue of this. He said that even if he gave permission, then they would have to be near-death. I believe Bradley took care of the guy that..." Roy nodded, understanding. He looked down at the pale, but peaceful, blond. He breathing was a bit uneven. Edward started coughing, gaining everyone's attention. After that, the teen didn't move. They all released the breathes they were holding in.

"Mrs..."

"Izumi...Izumi Curtis." Izumi replied to Fuery.

"Mrs. Curtis...if you don't mind me asking. What happened to Edward?" She sighed.

"What does it look like? That 'silver guy' had beaten him up." She gave Roy and Hughes a knowing look. Roy's brow furrowed. _She knows something._ Hughes had the same thought. The others were clueless.

"Oh..." The rest of the train ride there was silent.

"Hey, military man."

"My names-"

"I don't care." They all blinked. "Why is Ed so important to the military?"

"Well. We actually just met him on a train and ended up befriending him." He was a bit cautious around this violent woman. He wasn't about to tell her the real reason yet. "And if you don't mind me asking...who's Alphonse?"

"Alphonse was Edward's little brother." Izumi frowned sadly.

"Alphonse. So, you and Edward were talking about something terrible he saw or did." Hughes narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What was it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Was it illegal?" Izumi looked away.

"I'm not saying anything." Roy frowned and she glanced outside. Everyone got up and left while Izumi started whispering in Roy's ear. "If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone, or by god I will hunt you down and kill you." Roy was taken aback by the threat.

"Continue." She whispered again.

"Human Transmutation." Roy's eyes widened and Edward shuffled, still being in Roy's arms.

"Wont tell a single soul..." She nodded in approval as they carried him to the hospital. The nurses took him and put him on a stretcher. They all sat in the waiting room. Fuery and Havoc were sending scared looks at Izumi when she screamed at the nurses to get a move on. They were the center of attention in the hospital.

"Is there a reason your subordinates are staring at me like I'm the devil himself?" She asked Roy, whispering. He chuckled.

"You just frightened them is all." she smirked. "So Mrs. Curtis?" she took a sideways look at him.

"What is it?"

"You taught Ed Alchemy?" She nodded. Hawkeye curiously glanced at the two of them. "You seem strict. Why did you accept Edward?"

"Yes, I don't normally take on apprentices. So, I dumped him and Alphonse on an island with a knife and told them to figure out what 'One is All and All is One' means." Roy gawked.

"You dumped them on an island?!" Roy asked surprisingly, they were still whispering. They were all giving them worried looks.

"Oh please. I've been through worse." Roy stared at the crazy woman.

"You are insane...how old were they?!"

"I believe Edward was eight and Alphonse was seven." Roy blinked.

"Harsh...Hughes would blow up if he heard about this." Hughes looked at the two of them suspiciously. He swore he heard his name.

"That was part of their training." Roy looked to the room Edward was staying in. He was seriously worried about Edward. What did Edward do to deserve all of this? _Human Transmutation._ A voice in his head reminded him. Roy inwardly shook his head. _His father left and his mother died. Why did he deserve that?_There was a very long silence in the room until the door opened. A doctor came out holding a clipboard.

"His wounds are pretty serious, though he was a bit...mad when we said he was going to have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks."

"He's awake?!" Izumi stood up. He frowned.

"Yes he is, he was pretty rude to the nurses, saying that he didn't need to stay and that he was fine...something about an exam." Roy chuckled.

"He was supposed to take an exam today, but since this happened I don't think he can...maybe a make up."

"Exam?" Izumi turned her head quickly to Roy. "What kind of exam?"

"Uh..." Roy fidgeted. "The State Alchemist Exam. He wanted to be a State Alchemist."

"HE WHAT?!" Izumi screamed, making Ed freeze inside the room. The nurses curiously peered over at the door. Ed practically heard her footsteps. "EDWARD ELRIC! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT BEING A STATE ALCHEMIST?!" She slammed the door open and violently rushed at him. Right when she got to the bed the nurses nervously stood in her way.

"I'm sorry Miss but Edward is injured and we would appreciate it if you didn't worsen it." she growled at him. She looked down sadly.

"Can we please talk alone, I promise I wont hurt him." the nurses nodded and reluctantly left the room. Izumi slumped in the chair next to him.

"Ed. What has happened to you?" it was a rhetorical question. Ed didn't reply. "Who was it? Who was so important that you had to bring them back?"

"Mom." her eyes widened. It was a similar thing to her. She never knew what it was like for a child to love their mother, but that's why she had a baby. Even though it died. "I didn't know this would happen, I'm really sorry." Tears flooded Edward's eyes again. "Al and I just wanted to see her smile again." Ed's throat clenched up from mentioning Alphonse. "Now everyone's gone."

"Ed?" Edward didn't reply. She spoke anyways. "Why do you want to be a State Alchemist? Haven't I told you about-"

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because. I want to help people. Roy himself said that he wouldn't let me kill anyone. I want to save lives instead of destroy them. I want to help." He looked into her eyes with determined gold ones. She smiled and hugged him.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you so much, Teacher." There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Well Ed. It's been a...nice reunion I guess, but I'll have to go back to Dublith again." Ed nodded his head sadly. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Roy standing there. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "Keep him safe." he gulped. She chuckled nervously. "Don't let him be alone anymore."

**Trying to upload all my stories that I've been lacking on...then Perfect World we go! Haha I almost mistook this one for 'An Unusual Accident' XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys sorry for the REALLY LONG UNUPDATION! D: I wanted to continue this story but every time I tried it would give me a different idea and then I messed up and GRAH SO MUCH FRUSTRATION. -bows head in dismay- for now on I'm going to have two stories at a time. I actually started writing random stories. I had like two more OHSHC Cross' and then a Vampire Knight Cross...and then now I've taken an interest in Ghiralink (GhirahimxLink Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword) -sigh- I should really be an author that way I can just explode on a page without worrying about anyone trying to read it...freaking nosy friends and their...nosiness. Speaking of nose, my nose has been cracking near the bridge a lot lately and I'm starting to get worried about it lol. Soooooo yeah...sorry...I think I'll just update like all my stories...except VL because I'm still working on that one...ha...ha...DON'T KILL ME! I need some music to get in the mood though...I'm not in an angsty mood right now and I have to be in an angsty mood to write this story ugh! I'm in a hyper mood actually...Pandora here I come! Yeah and if you're wondering (which you're probably not), I have a youtube account. I plan on making a new one JUST for this website but the youtube I use right now, I'm sharing with my best friend. If you haven't looked on my profile, our username on there is MonsterandBanana. We wanted to start recording us playing games but we don't have one of those awesome hook up to the computer and record things :/ All the things we recorded so far are from Webcam, Phone, iPod, and Camcorder. Yeah...not-so-great. ^-^' Well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Er...I don't own FMA TT-TT**

**RubySaphireMoon:**** Yeah, sorry it took so long ;w;**

**Seeker Heart:**** There, there, don't cry now -pats back- Teacher is just strict...**

**Pyscho Tiger:**** Yes! It's supposed to do that! Yay, someone notices! :D**

**Miko Vampire:**** Your review is one of the reasons I am updating now XD when I got the message on my phone it said [New Review] for Alone. I clicked on it and my face literally looked like O-O My friend was like 'whatsamatter?' I was like 'n-nothing!' I wanted school to be over so bad so that I could start writing haha, believe it or not I write my stories during school, if you didn't read the A/N. I try to write in cursive so the nosy people around me wont try and read what I'm writing...haha...nosy bastards...lol**

"_**Well Ed. It's been a...nice reunion I guess, but I'll have to go back to Dublith again." Ed nodded his head sadly. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Roy standing there. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "Keep him safe." he gulped. She chuckled nervously. "Don't let him be alone anymore."**_

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Edward was finally out of the hospital. He felt so vulnerable around everyone. He hated it when people felt sympathy towards him but at the same time he appreciated it because they were showing that they actually cared about him. He didn't think that there was anyone left besides Teacher to care about him anymore. Sure there was Winry and Granny, but they were too far away for him to actually see them a lot. He took the test and passed with flying colors. He made his way back to the dorm, certificate and uniform in hand. He didn't want to wear the uniform because people don't like the military a lot...maybe he could change that. He slipped through the uniform and put his hair into a pony tail unlike the usual braid. He smiled approvingly at himself in the mirror. It still hurt to look in the mirror sometimes because he didn't want to see himself happy while Al and his mother were...

"Fullmetal." there was a knock at the door. That was his new name. How the Fuhrer found out about his leg was a mystery to him. He clanked over to the door and opened it. He wasn't wearing any shoes, hint the clanking noise. Roy handed him a paper. Right now his jobs were as simple as helping people around the neighborhood of Central. He nodded and took the folder. He flipped through, nodding. "Report to me tomorrow at this exact time." Edward glanced at the clock. He lazily saluted and put his boots on when Roy had left. He probably had to call Roy by Colonel now. He walked around Central. Some of the people were glaring at him. He frowned and continued to his destination with little eye contact.

"What's the military doing here?" the man he was supposed to be helping, snarled.

"Er, I'm supposed to be helping you?"

"Right, and what are you gonna do? Shrink my already destroyed house?" Edward's eye twitched. He looked behind the man to see his house was in a million pieces. He walked passed the man and clapped his hands together. "Hey, wait!" the man ran over to him. Edward fixed the house completely and was shoved out of the way before he could finish. "Whoa, you actually fixed it..." Edward saw bricks falling towards the man.

"Watch out!" Edward ran up and pushed him out of the way. He shielded his head as the bricks pounded on top. He slowly retracted his hands and looked up to make sure it was clear. He sighed in relief. Edward had a couple bruises on his shoulders. He had a couple cuts on his face too.

"You...you just saved my life...even though I was awful to you..." bystanders watched amazed with the fact a _military _personnel that was a _child_ save the mans life. Edward threw the bricks towards the places they fell from and clapped his hands quickly. He fixed it up and started walking away. "Hey, what's your name kid?" Ed blinked.

"Uh...the Fullmetal Alchemist..." he didn't think he'd be respected on the first day.

"Your real name?"

"Edward...Edward Elric."

"Thanks again!" the man waved and Edward started walking off again when he was stopped by a woman.

"I hate to trouble you, sir, but...can you possibly..." she glanced over to her house. It was made of wood, she must've been poor. It was dirty and roughed. So were her clothes. Edward walked over to her house and clapped his hands. He pressed them against her house and rearranged the wood to it's most strongest and cleanest material. He hear others gasp as he finished his work. "Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem..." others started asking him to fix things and he gladly complied. It was around evening and Roy was taking a walk on his break when he started hearing voices. One of the familiar blond and the other was an older man.

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with the piece of junk."

"Hmm...I think I see the problem..." Roy peeked his head around the corner and saw Edward trying to fix a _car._ He clapped his hands and placed his hands on the engine. The car started and a big explosion of smoke blew up in his face. He was covered in soot. The man started laughing. Edward blinked, making Roy start laughing along with the man. Edward shook his head viciously to get the soot out. He glared at the two.

"T-thanks, kid." the man said through breaths.

"I'm not a kid." Edward crossed his arms.

"How old are you, twelve?"

"I'm fifteen, damn it!" the man started laughing again. "And what the hell are _you_ laughing at." Edward growled at Roy.

"Y-your f-fa-face! Hahahaha! Ow my gut." his laughter soothed to a light chuckled. Edward hit him.

"It isn't funny..." Roy looked down at Edward and noticed cuts on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You have cuts on your face."

"Oh that..."

"The kid was building some guys house and bricks were about to hit the dude! This little squirt jumped in the way and saved him! He's not like your usual military personnel."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE CAN CHOKE ON A GRAIN OF SAND!" Edward yelled at the man. He lunged and Roy held him back, chuckling.

"I didn't say that, squirt." Edward growled. Just as the man closed the lid, rain started pouring down like cats and dogs. The man thanked Edward and ran into his apartment. Edward started making his way to the dorms and Roy went to HQ.

Edward was just on his way when someone had lunged at him from behind. They shoved a knife into his leg. Edward screamed unexpectedly. He ran and spun around. There was a guy with shaggy brown hair and an insane look in his eyes. He was holding a butcher's knife in his other hand. Edward fingered for the knife and the man landed a punch on his cheek. Edward slammed against the brick wall, the knife went through his leg deeper. Edward was soaked and bleeding profusely. He was breathing heavily. The man ran up to him and started randomly hitting everywhere. A gunshot rang through the air and the man grasped his arm in pain. He ran off. Edward sunk to the ground. He gripped the knife and yanked it out. He stood up shakily and looked around for the owner who shot the gun. There was no one.

Edward limped to the dorms. It wasn't very busy and Ed managed to weave himself around others. He got to his room and immediately bandaged his leg up. His eyelids started drooping. He fell onto his bed and started coughing violently. He was also breathing heavily. He stripped to his tank top and boxers, trying to ignore the nasty bruises that were forming on his skin. He knew that he shouldn't have went to sleep without drying himself off properly but he needed rest and he need it _now._ Edward yawned painfully and fell asleep.

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Edward coughed in his sleep. The Colonel took this as a come in. He didn't expect to find Edward crawled up in a ball on his bed. He swore he told Edward to hand his report in at this time. Roy narrowed his eyes when he saw a dark purple bruise on Edward's cheek. His face was flushed and he was sweating abundantly. _Didn't Edward go back to the dorms after we left each other?_ Roy made his way over to Ed's bed and knelt down beside Edward's bed. Ed sneezed in his face and Roy scrunched his face up in disgust. He wiped his face. He uncovered Ed and saw multiple bruises everywhere. _This didn't happen while he was helping people, did it? _Edward mumbled and opened his eyes. Roy stood and waited for Edward to notice him.

"Colonel?" Edward blinked.

"Fullmetal...you were supposed to report half an hour ago." Edward had a shocked look on his face and immediately climbed out of bed.

"Oh, sorry about that I-" before Edward could continue, he fell forward and landed on the floor with a _thunk._ Roy smirked.

"Having trouble?" Edward glared.

"Get out, I'll give you the report in a minute."

"Whatever you say." Roy smirked. Edward stuck his tongue out at him. As soon as Roy left the room, Edward looked at his leg. There was blood coming through the bandage. He redid his bandage and clothed himself. Ed had a really bad fever that flushed his face. He started to cough, realizing that he had a cold. He grunted and started limping over to Headquarters. He knocked on the Colonel's door. "Enter." Edward opened the door and limped slightly into the room. Hughes barely managed to spot it. Edward coughed as he handed the papers to Roy. He sat down on the couch. Riza was looking at him in concern as he continued to cough.

"You okay there, squirt?" Hughes asked. Edward sent a glare his way. He took a few breaths after his coughing fit ended.

"Just a cold."

"Your face is red." Hughes observed. Roy casually signed the paper and looked towards the conversation.

"Well I do have a son of a bitch headache that wont go away." Edward kept on glaring. Riza left to get Edward some hot tea. She walked out the door. Everyone sat in silence.

"Hey, Edward...why are you so beat up?"

"Actually-" before he could respond, Riza opened the door and handed Edward a cup of hot tea. "T-th-that's alright, you don't have to..."

"Drink." Riza pointed a gun and he flipped out. He started drinking. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Riza was pretty sure that the regular Edward would fight back a little. Edward looked up at her while he was drinking his tea. He took the cup away from his lips and sneezed.

"Bless you!" Fuery yelled from his desk. Edward blushed.

"So, as you were saying before..." Hughes encouraged.

"Oh yeah, before I headed to the dorms I was-"

"Hey, chief, had you seen the newspaper lately?!" Havoc rushed up but stopped abruptly as all three of them glared at him. "Um...was I interrupting something? Anyways, check this out!" Havoc shoved the paper in Roy's hands. He read the title.

_Who is The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?_

_Yesterday afternoon, a boy of fifteen wearing a military uniform, came to fix Mr. Joseph's house that had burned down the previous day. Edward Elric came walking by and started talking to him. Even after Mr. Joseph was cruel to him, the boy clapped his hands and fixed it right up! However Mr. Joseph thought that he was going to destroy his house further so he pushed the young alchemist out of the way. A few bricks came loose from the house and were about to crash down on Mr. Joseph. Elric jumped in and pushed Mr. Joseph to save him. While saving Mr. Joseph, Elric had been injured himself. Bystanders were shocked to see a military personnel jump in the way to save a man that was awful to the military. Who is this new alchemist? Why did he save Mr. Joseph? Has someone finally come to save Central? See other fixings by The Fullmetal Alchemist on page 5C. His fixings totaled up to 100! _

Roy's eyebrows were raised to his hairline. Who knew that Edward would become so popular on his first day? Edward tilted his head in confusion as Havoc rambled on about how nice Edward was.

"Well, Fullmetal. Seems like you're already the talk of town." Edward coughed.

"W-what do you...mean?" Riza frowned and urged him to drink more tea. Roy threw the newspaper at him. Edward began scanning the paper and blushed. He threw it back to Roy. "I was just trying to help..." he started coughing again. A few hacks came out. Hughes frowned.

"Jeez, chief, you ain't looking too good. Stay in the rain last night?"

"He was actually saying something about that until you interrupted. Edward would you like to continue on how you got those bruises?" Edward looked around and blushed, noticing all the stares.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a walk." Edward scurried out of the door and smiled. He was actually helping people instead of causing them pain. He walked outside and coughed into his sleeve. He started limping on his leg a bit more.

"Hey look, it's Edward Elric!" he blushed when he heard someone yell out at him. He walked down to the park and sat under a shady tree. He laid his head back and closed his eyes to rest. He sneezed himself awake from his five minute nap. He immediately started coughing again.

"Hey, sir. Are you okay?" he looked up and saw a girl his age. She gasped when she saw his face. "You're Edward Elric!"

"Uh, yeah..." Edward began to cough again.

"Do you want some medicine?"

"I just need some rest, I'll be fine." he waved her off. She put her hand on his bruise that was on his face. He blushed.

"What happened?" Edward began to cough violently again. He sneezed.

"It's nothing..."

"It looks pretty bad..." she saw another one on his shoulder and frowned. "You were beat up...who would do that?"

"I-I don't know who it was...it was dark and..." Edward's eyes dulled.

"Sir...sir...Edward? Edward!" he fell forward as he passed out and she caught him. "Hey, someone help!" she yelled. Mr. Joseph recognized his daughter and ran over to them.

"Abby what's-hey, that's!-"

"Father, he passed out!" Alex Louis Armstrong just happened to see the blue military uniform. He glided over to him, he'd never seen the boy in his life.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I couldn't help but hear your pleading cry! I will take him now!" Edward opened his eyes to see that he was being carried bridal style by one of the most largest men he'd ever seen.

"Who a-are yo-you?" Edward coughed.

"Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist! Now, young alchemist, who is your commander?"

"C-Colonel M-Mu-Mus-Mustang." Edward coughed.

"I didn't know he had a new subordinate...alright, I'll get you there in a jiffy!" Armstrong started running to HQ when he was shoved roughly, making him drop Edward. Ed stood shakily and saw the person that nearly killed him last time. He froze. Edward wasn't in the state to fight. He started coughing and the man took that to his advantage and charged. He grabbed Edward by the throat and slammed him into a wall. Edward choked.

"So new alchemist, think you can save Central huh? Can't save Central if you're dead!" people who saw the commotion started screaming. Edward tugged on the man's hands, trying to get free. Riza and Roy were casually driving to a bar for some information by Madam Christmas when they saw Armstrong standing up. Roy jumped out and ran to him.

"Armstrong, what's going on?!" he heard insane laughter and looked towards the alleyway it came from. There was a burly man with ragged hair holding up a figure by the throat. The figure was starting to struggle less. Roy's eyes widened in horror when he saw who it was. Edward's hands dropped and Roy's heart stopped. He snapped at the man, who collapsed into flames immediately. He saw Edward twitch and ran over. Edward tried pushing himself up. "Edward!" Roy knelt next to him. Roy didn't see the man, who had 3rd degree burns, rise up with a gun in his hand. Edward's eyes widened in horror.

"Watch it!" Edward hoarsely screamed and pushed Roy out of the way when the man shot, it hit Edward in the shoulder. Riza fired her gun and he fell lifelessly to the floor. Edward gripped his shoulder. Roy pushed himself up and saw the bullet wound. He gasped.

"Edward, what were you thinking?! Armstrong take him to the hospital." Edward slapped Armstrong away.

"No...more...hospitals." he panted. Armstrong took Edward's chin and pressed his pressure point, causing him to pass out. Roy nodded and Armstrong ran to the hospital. The only thing on all their minds replayed in his head. Who was that guy?

* * *

**Finally done! Muhahaha! So, how was it? You know you liked it...you better have liked it! Hahaha...sigh. I'm glad this is over hehe once I started writing I couldn't stop and then all of a sudden bam! I'm not interested anymore? It was fu-up. So, yeah my head hurts...yawn. Damn, I thought it was 9...it's like 7:30 lol. Stupid brain. Omg this song makes me thing of Envy...just because of the first line: **

**One is for Envy and one just for spite, the cuts in my heart they show in your eyes, don't make it better the twisting knife turns all by itself onto someone else. Your self liberation will leave this behind, beyond slings and arrows that rain on our minds, you'll make it better, shake it off. It never mattered anyway (here comes my fav part, the chorus!) If we don't make it alive. Well, its a hell of a good day to die. All our light that shines strong only lasts for so long. **

**Hehe...love it...it's called Half-Truism by The Offspring, you should check it out, it's pretty cool. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Please review and maybe suggest ideas? **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, sorry about the long no-updation...I'm just struggling with stories because I feel like no one's reading them :( But! I know that some people are dying to read the next chapter so! I have formed a little plan of mine! For those who have read most/all of my RoyEd/stories, I'm setting up a poll. I need votes before Thanksgiving or Christmas, otherwise I'm just gonna take a break :3 Muahahaha now you have to vote! The poll is that I'm only working on one/two stories to try to get them finished. The story that has the most votes will be the ONLY story I'll work on during the holidays. Unless I finish the story during that time, I'll work on the one that has the second to most votes. -Sigh- I'm trying to update all of my stories as much as possible so that I can get ALL my viewers/favoriters/followers/readers to vote :/ That means I have to try and update as fast as possible...well...I'm going to continue now...I don't own FMA...**

**Seeker Heart:**** Yeah, I'm just sadistic that way. Edward is injured in nearly all of my stories if you couldn't tell XD That's a good idea, I'll take that suggestion ;)**

**Joker Oak:**** Thanks :D Sorry, I've been trying my hardest to update -sigh- I need some inspiration! -turns on Pandora and jams headphones in-**

**Psycho Tiger:**** Hospitals creep me out just a little. I can stand them because I volunteered for one once :P But nice observing! This killer does have some relation with Barry the Chopper ;)**

_**Previously on Alone**_

_**"No...more...hospitals." he panted. Armstrong took Edward's chin and pressed his pressure point, causing him to pass out. Roy nodded and Armstrong ran to the hospital. The only thing on all their minds replayed in his head. Who was that guy?**_

_Edward looked around. It was all white. Was he at the Gate again? He didn't remember performing another Human Transmutation. Edward looked around, there was no Gate. Where was the Gate? He heard a strange noise that sounded like buzzing. He turned around. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw his brother materialize in front of him. _

"_Alphonse?" Edward practically begged. Alphonse shook his head._

"_This is only a dream. However, at the same time it isn't." the world around them transformed into a land that reminded him of Risembool. _

"_What do you mean?" Alphonse chuckled._

"_I never imagined you to have such a childish notation." Edward blushed._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well, somewhere deep in that head of yours, you created a world for the ones you loved that have died. When you're badly injured," Alphonse frowned, "this world appears to you. You would be able to communicate with us. I'm glad I get to see you brother but...I don't want you to keep returning to this place." Edward was speechless._

"_I don't understand." Alphonse sighed._

_"The creator doesn't understand his creation." Alphonse giggled. Edward wanted to hug him tightly. He bit his lip to suppress himself. "I can't speak much about it because I don't understand it that much either but, you created a world separate from the Gate. If this world was not created by you, we would've been in the Gate for the rest of eternity." Alphonse smiled. "It's almost like Heaven for your loved ones." That had just confused Edward further. "This world appears to you when you have a near-death situation going on in the living world." Edward frowned guiltily. _

"_I became a State Alchemist, Alphonse. I wanted to help people instead of..." Alphonse smiled. _

"_That's nice, Brother."_

"_Teacher didn't like it at first. But once I told her I wasn't killing people she approved." Edward frowned. "Without you or mom...or anyone...I feel...alone..." Alphonse frowned. He walked forward and hugged Edward. _

"_I'm sure you're not alone where you're at right now."_

"_I have some people in the military I befriended but...they're just not enough." A tear fell down his face. "I miss you."_

"_I miss you too, Brother." the light started to fade away. _

"_No, I don't want to go yet!" Edward cried. _

"_Brother, promise me that you'll take care of yourself."_

"_Alphonse, I can't!"_

"_Please Brother...for me...and mom."_

"_I...I promise, Alphonse." Alphonse disappeared, his voice lingered in the air._

"_I love you Brother. Thank you." _

Edward sat upright in his bed and looked around frenziedly. His heart monitor accelerated. It slowed down as Edward calmed himself and looked around. He noticed a desk near the bed. Edward gave it a curious gaze. There were presents and cards set up. Ed recognized it as a hospital room...he frowned. So he still ended up in the hospital, huh? A doctor walked in, keeping his eyes on his clipboard, not looking up. The doctor studied it and finally look up, only to jump out of his skin.

"You-you're awake!" he exclaimed. Edward frowned.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You had fallen into a coma." Edward blinked and processed the information. It clicked.

"W-wait, what?"

"You had fallen into a-"

"I...I heard you, I just...how long." the doctor sighed and put his clipboard down.

"A few months." Edward's eyes widened. He bit his lip. There was a knock at the door. The doctor went to answer it. Edward noticed an envelope on the desk beside him and grabbed it. He opened and read. His face went blank as he read the only two words in the blank card.

_I'm Sorry_

Edward's head slowly tilted to the side. He closed the 'confusing' card and swung his legs across the bed. He placed his feet on the ground. He yelped when he face-planted the floor. Edward started grumbling out a string of curses. Stupid legs. He shook his head to rid him of the dizziness. Someone grabbed his shoulder and helped him stand. He was shaky when he walked.

"Your nerve endings are a bit stiff." Edward tripped but caught himself.

"I see..." he cleared his throat. "Can I leave?" the doctor grinned.

"Sure, but you'll probably attract a lot of stares...some people thought you died." Ed's eyes widened as he recalled his little brother's words echo in his mind. _This world appears to you when you have a near-death situation going on in the living world. _He hummed at the thought.

"I think I'll go surprise a few people." he grinned. The doctor chuckled.

"How are you going to take that with you." the doctor pointed at the items.

"Those are mine?" the man chuckled.

"The people you've helped had visited you. Don't forget to eat, we could only give you IV's. You'll probably want to take a shower too." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I'll do that." he stumbled. "Can you ask someone to take that to my dorm room?" Edward grabbed his key from his suit that was hanging in the corner and made a replica. "Here's the key if it's locked." the doctor nodded. Edward staggered out of the hospital. He did get many stares, he also received many smiles. Once he opened the door to HQ, he was instantly surrounded.

"You're okay!"

"It's great that you're back!"

"Don't push yourself to hard!" he received many welcomes. He started crawling out of the group of people and made his way to his commanders door. On the way up the stairs, he bumped into someone, causing him and the mysterious figure to tumble down the stairs...unluckily for him, they hit another person...and another...and another...and another...they all stopped on the bottom floor.

"Fuck." Edward grumbled. The people slowly and confusedly got off the crushed teen.

"No way..."

"Can't be..."

"Impossible..."

"It's not..."

"Edward?" Edward mumbled something. Ed blinked and looked up. His eyes locked with midnight blue ones. The blue ones started watering a bit. Edward recognized them as Roy's. Roy leaned down and hugged him tightly. "I'm so...sorry." Edward smiled into Roy's chest.

"I'm okay."

"Dude, you need a trim." Havoc laughed.

"Welcome back." Fuery happily said.

"It's good to be back." He smiled at Roy as he pulled away.

"I should've-" Edward shook his head.

"I should've taken better care of myself. It's not your fault." Edward sighed. "Ugh, now I have to fill forms out."

"So, Elysia started riding her tricycle and she was just so adorable! Would you like to see a picture! See! Isn't she just the cutest thing in the-" Hughes' mouth snapped shut at the sight of Edward.

The last he'd seen the rowdy teen was at Elysia's birthday party. Next thing he knew, Edward had gone into a coma. He watched as Roy had painfully struggled. Roy told him that he promised Edward's teacher that he would protect him, and he failed. Edward was smiling at Roy reassuringly. Hughes swallowed the lump in his throat that refused to go down. Black bruises were under Edward's eyes. He was pale and really skinny, Hughes swore he could see his ribs. His hair had gotten pretty long too. Edward's attention glided to him.

"Hello Hughes..." Edward said a bit nervously.

"Well hell, the entire gang is here." he mumbled. "I don't remember being invited to this little reunion." Edward smiled apologetically.

"The reunion was unintentional." Falman clarified. Edward looked at his frail hands. He sighed. Roy helped him onto his feet. Roy noticed that Edward was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just a bit unsteady." once they were all safely upstairs, Hawkeye phoned the Fuhrer. The others waited curiously for Edward to speak. He didn't speak.

"What happened?" Hughes was the first to break the ice.

"Well...uh...hmm..." Edward scratched his head wondering. "I believe I left the office a bit sick. Then that Armstrong guy found me...he was carrying me here and then a guy shoved him and attacked me. Yeah, I don't remember much after that...except." Edward grabbed his shoulder, remembering his sacrifice for Roy's sake.

"You saved me." Roy looked away guiltily.

"He's saved lots of people." Havoc nodded.

"Yeah..." Edward looked at Roy and noticed his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't be imagining this, could he?

Was he actually in love with Roy Mustang?

**Awe :3 This was going to end way different but I was inspired by Pandora! The song Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat came on near the end and it made me feel all fluttery inside :D So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL! VOTE FOR WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD UPDATE OVER THE HOLIDAYS OR I WONT UPDATE AT ALL ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't. Own. F.M.A.**

**Psycho Tiger: I ALWAYS have free time but I don't have the motivation! That's why I put the poll up, so it would motivate me c:**

**imnotholly: I'm glad you like it ^-^**

**Septembers Children: I can't unless it gets the most votes . you know what they say 'Majority rules.' XD**

**Roy-Mustang's-Girl: I took your suggestion :D Anything to make the story better! At the end of the last chapter, I wanted to squeee! so hard XD**

**_Previously on Alone_  
**

_**"Yeah..." Edward looked at Roy and noticed his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't be imagining this, could he?**_

_**Was he actually in love with Roy Mustang?**_

The meeting with the Fuhrer went smoothly and Edward was put back on track of his career. Roy and Edward sat in silence next to each other while the others were doing their paperwork. The silence was killing Edward.

"So...while you were out, another criminal had appeared and we've been trying to figure out who he is." Hughes explained to the two state alchemists, primarily to Edward. "He has similar qualities to the man who had put you in a coma." Roy gritted his teeth.

"Hmm."

"He butchers up women, mostly. They all seem to have blonde hair. Coincidence? I think not." Edward nodded.

"I see..."

"We've had a couple of others but all of the others are blondes..."

"I see...well let me see the report." Hughes handed the file to him. Edward read through it. "There's got to be someway he's moving the bodies..."

"Or he could be using alchemy."

"No way."

"Well he could-"

"Alchemists aren't cold-blooded murderers!" Edward declared. He munched on a sandwich that the Fuhrer had brought him. Hughes sighed.

"You never know, Edward." there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roy commanded.

"Colonel sir! There has been another murder by the criminal." the three stood up immediately. They hurried to the scene. There was a little kid, that reminded Edward of Alphonse, balling on a covered up figure.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Hawkeye walked over to take the child away. The child had grabbed a hold of the cover and uncovered the body. Edward's eyes widened frightfully. The woman was so disoriented she looked almost exactly like what Edward and Alphonse had created when they tried to bring their mom back.

"Ed..." Hughes placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. Roy stopped his conversation with Hawkeye about the kid and walked up to Hughes. Edward fainted.

"What's going on? Pick him up!"

"Ed!" Hughes exclaimed. Hughes picked him up and they brought him back to Roy's office. The others had covered the body back up and talked about it. Edward opened his eyes and saw Roy's face. Edward blinked and sat up.

"What the..."

"You fainted." Roy clarified.

"Huh?"

"When that boy uncovered the woman." Edward hugged his knees.

"Oh..."

"Why did you...?" Edward looked around to make sure no one was in the office. Edward knew that Roy knew about his Human Transmutation. "When Al and I did Human Transmutation...we created a monster...it wasn't...it couldn't have been called human. She...she looked..." Edward buried his face into his knees.

"I see...if you want I can take you off the case."

"No!" Roy blinked. "I don't want anymore people to die." Roy sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped then. But if you want me to take you off just say so."

"That wont happen, trust me." Roy shrugged.

"Yeah, even if you find the murderer he wont be able to hit you because you're so short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD DROWN IN A RAINDROP!" Edward shrieked at him. Roy chuckled.

"Do you see any other ants in the room."

"Bastard..." Roy laughed. He noticed how skinny Edward was.

"You should start eating more."

"I do eat, it's just because..."

"Yeah...hey, I'll walk you down to the cafeteria."

"Why? Are you scheming something?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"No, I just don't want to do my paperwork." they both looked at his paperwork covered desk. Edward laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Edward and Roy conversed into a conversation about the killer.

"I think you might be right, he's got to be moving the bodies after he kills them."

"But how is he doing it...?" Edward wondered aloud as he sat down and instantly started shoveling food into his mouth. Roy chuckled. Someone walked up to Edward and told him he had a visitor waiting outside. "Who is it?"

"She said she wanted to surprise you."

"I wonder if it's Winry..." Edward stood up and started walking away. "I'll be right back, Colonel." Roy nodded and waited. He saw the soldier come back inside and sit with his pals. Half an hour had passed and Edward didn't come back. Roy started to get worried. _They all seem to have blonde hair. Coincidence? I think not..._Hughes' conclusions started popping into Roy's head and he finally got what Hughes was saying. Someone wanted to take revenge on Edward.

Edward walked out the door and saw a woman with long brown hair, and wearing an apron, greet him. Edward looked at her curiously and greeted her back.

"Hello, do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. I've been waiting to meet you."

"Why?"

"Well, I've heard so much about you. How you've been helping people." they stopped at her van that she carried her meat in from. Her smile wilted to a blank stare, Edward thought he saw a hint of a glare, "And how you put that butcher in prison." Edward wondered for a minute. He didn't remember that case being released to the public.

"Where did you hear that?" Edward looked up at her but fell unconscious when she hit him upside the head with a bat.

* * *

Edward woke up, hearing a loud screeching sound. He opened his eyes and saw the woman sharpening a blade. Ed tried to move but couldn't. His hands were tied.

"Ah, the captor awakes."

"Who are you?" the 'woman' took off the wig and uncovered bleach blond hair. "How did you find out about-"

"Easy...you captured my brother." the 'woman' took off a wig.

"You're a man."

"Guilty as charged! Hello, my name is Barry the Chopper, welcome to my hideout."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"So many questions...well I guess it's because I enjoy doing it. The first person I killed was my wife, she was nagging me about something and I accidentally chopped her to pieces. That," Barry looked at Edward with a somewhat insane look in his eyes. "and you killed my brother."

"I didn't kill him!"

"Yeah, but you captured him. Then they killed him, so I thought revenge would be sweet for my taste." Barry held the knife fondly.

"I didn't kill him though." Barry slowly walked towards Edward.

"You caused it to happen though. I presume you know what I'm about to do next?" Edward grit his teeth as Barry sliced through Edward's right shoulder. "Deep inside us, we're all killers you know. I remember a small town called Liore. The people was in bad condition and the military went there and made it worse. They started killing each other without hesitation."

"Liar." Edward looked away.

"I'm not lying, everyone's a killer inside. Especially state alchemists...that's why my brother wanted to kill you," Barry slowly sliced down Edward's right shoulder adoringly. "Because you didn't want to kill, but all state alchemists want to kill. You didn't fit in, so he wanted to cut you off." Barry sliced through Edward's right arm several times. Edward yelled in pain.

"Stop!" Edward's right arm had gone numb. This was a somewhat good advantage to Edward. Edward sneakily turned his left arm so that he could clap his hands. It would originally hurt for his right arm, but that arm was numb.

"Why should I?" Barry licked his lips and cut through Edward's shirt, to his chest. Edward groaned. Barry then began slicing crazily. Edward clapped his hands and transmuted the chains away. "What was that? Has somebody found my hideout?" Barry turned around. Edward clapped his hands and transmuted the chains into a weapon, on accident, and ran. Barry turned back around and shouted in anger. "You tricked me! How did you get free?!" Barry took the weapon and the door had burst into flames and Barry ran around, searching for Edward. Edward bumped into Roy.

"Fullmetal!" Barry turned around the corner and spotted the two.

"Colonel-" Edward cried in pain when Barry stabbed Edward in the arm with the weapon Ed dropped. Roy had shot Barry and he fell, clutching his arm. Edward grasped Roy's uniform to hold himself up.

"Fullmetal, what happened."

"Barry...was...woman...visited me..." Roy glared at Barry and tied him up while Edward clenched on. Roy took away all his ways of escaping and left him there so someone could collect him later. He helped Edward to the hospital and dropped him off and left to inform Hughes of what had happened.

"Is anyone with Barry right now?"

"Uh..."

"Roy!"

"Well, I had to get Edward to the hospital!" Hughes sighed.

"Let's just hope he didn't escape." Hughes took Havoc and Hawkeye and arrested Barry. Roy headed to the hospital and stopped by Edward's room. He walked in and saw Edward lying there, shirtless. His chest was bandaged up. Both the doctor and Edward frowned at him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing good..." Edward bit his lip.

"Fullmetal...what's wrong?" Edward looked away.

"Well, his right arm is in pretty bad shape."

"Okay...can't you like bandage it up or something." the doctor shook his head.

"It's going to have to be amputated."

**Du, du, duuuuun! Hehe...by the way guys, I have a deviantART now. My username is the same as the one on here. I haven't really posted any drawings, except one. The other 64 are pictures I took XD So, I usually only draw when I'm bored and have writers block or if someone asks me to draw something. When someone asks me to draw something I go crazy and get it finished ASAP xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review ^-^ Don't kill me for doing that to Ed...don't flame...please...you don't want to...don't...or I'll die...Ed has to have his arm automail too, or it just doesn't look right! You know it was going to happen sooner or later...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I didn't update anything last week, Alone will be every Tuesday until and after Christmas Break, I'm hoping to finish my HP/FMA crossover over Christmas Break, so that I can focus on my other stories. I just realized something in this story though...we haven't even gotten to any RoyEd fluff yet! I wonder when that's gonna start. Hmm...lol Well yeah, that's all I got to say XD I don't own FMA or it's characters :3**

"What?!" Roy exclaimed. He looked from Edward to the doctor. "No, that can't be right...it just can't..."

"It can't be helped, his arm is completely useless. The only other option is automail and he's already got a leg made of metal."

"That's different!" Edward flinched. "Now he'll have to go through the surgery all over again! Do you know how painful that is for him?!" Edward stood up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going, Mr. Elric?"

"I need to use the phone."

"Fullmetal! Don't you dare call your mechanics! There has to be-" Edward turned around and glared at Roy.

"There isn't any other way, Colonel. I'll just have to bear it again..." Edward turned around and left the room. Roy sighed bitterly.

"Damn it."

"I'm really sorry that we couldn't do anything. All his nerves have been severed, and along with that, his arm was so brutally abused."

"I just didn't want him to be through any pain then he already is." Roy ran his hand through his hair.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"I have no choice but to. He's just a kid and he's already been through so much."

"No, you had a choice. You could've dumped him on some other Colonel and tried to promote yourself even further. If you had dumped him off, you could probably be General now, face it, you, the Hero of Ishbal, care for a child. It's not that hard to admit."

"Yeah...I guess I do." Roy sighed and looked at the way Edward had left.

"Rockbell Automail! This is Winry, whatcha need?" Edward chuckled.

"Hey, Winry."

"Ed! Why are you calling?! You never call! Wait...did something happen to your leg?" she asked dangerously.

"Um...not really..."

"Then...what's wrong?" Edward was silent for awhile. "Edward, this isn't funny, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I...well...I need to get...er..."

"No...you...EDWARD ELRIC YOU DUMBASS!" The phone clicked. Edward looked at it confusingly.

"What the hell?"

"Was that your girlfriend?" Hughes popped out from behind a corner.

"No? That was my automail mechanic." Edward sighed and hung up the phone. "What's her deal, anyways." Edward redialed the number.

"Rockbell Automail, this is Pinako. Can I help you?"

"Uh, hey Granny? Why did Winry just hang up on me?" Pinako sighed and switched the phone to her other ear and put her hand on her hip.

"Just what did you do, Ed? Why would you need more automail?"

"Well...I kinda got...kidnapped..."

"How would they be able to catch a fast little shrimp like you?"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Edward yelled into the phone angrily. He sighed. "I had a random woman visit me and she ended up being the brother of a serial killer that I arrested."

"Hm. Well, Winry just took her entire shop with her."

"What? But, she can't do the surgery on her own, don't you-"

"She's progressed far, Edward. She's even better than I am now. She knew something like this would happen so she studied hard for you. She'll probably have to update your leg too. I'm proud of her, really. But you need to work hard to, Ed."

"I have been! It's just...I only ever trained with...Al..." there was a long silence, making Hughes wonder who this Al person was.

"Well, I'm sure you have friends there that are willing enough to train you."

"I guess...so when will Winry get here?"

"Probably in a few hours. Where are you calling from?"

"Eh? A hospital, why?"

"No reason. You really got yourself beat up huh?"

"Yeah, just can't wait for surgery." Edward replied sarcastically. Hughes looked at Edward's right arm, which was covered in bandages and leaning lifeless to his side. The old woman chuckled.

"So, I take it your arm is not completely off?"

"How did you know it was my arm? It could've been my leg."

"Well, you're standing up aren't you?"

"What if I was sitting down?"

"Edward."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Pinako chuckled again.

"Well, you ought to swing by sometime for some dinner. I hope your surgery isn't all that painful. I'll talk to you later then, take care of Winry will ya?"

"Winry can take care of herself." Edward grumbled. "Yeah, I will...bye." Edward set the phone down.

"Who was that?"

"My other mechanic."

"You have two?"

"Well, they worked together."

"What happened to the other mechanic that yelled at you?"

"I think she's on her way here." Edward sighed. "She's gonna hit me with a wrench again." Hughes laughed and followed him back to the room. Roy and the doctor were talking about Edward's chest wounds and the surgery that he'd have to get for his arm. They both looked up. Roy blamed himself for this. If he left with Edward, he could've protected him...he promised Izumi he would and now look what happened. Hughes kept staring at the useless arm.

"So, what'd they say?"

"Well, I called Winry and she yelled at me before hanging up. I called back and Granny answered, she said something about Winry coming to me to do the surgery." Edward shuddered.

"Surgery? Two surgeries in one day? That doesn't sound very healthy." Hughes frowned.

"No, the first one will only be for today. Automail surgery takes a lot longer. I had to be bedridden for a year. It usually takes three years but I pulled it off in one." Edward sighed. "And it was Hell, ugh...I don't wanna do this."

"So, I'm guessing this is useless?" Hughes held up his numb right arm.

"Yes, it is." Hughes frowned.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, I guess...at least I'll have a weapon on me at all times. That would've been useful all the other times I was attacked by random murderers."

"So, does that mean you're gonna be out for awhile?"

"Yeah, I'll probably have to inform the Fuhrer of this somehow. But he's in Central and there's no events going on so he won't be here in East Central."

"Hm, I could send someone out there for you."

"You don't have to, Hughes." Hughes smiled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Hughes shrugged.

"I know...so, Perk, when are we gonna get this thing going?"

"As soon as you feel like you're up to it." Edward rolled his left shoulder, he couldn't move his right.

"Well, my mechanics gonna be here in a few hours, I might as well get this over with." the two officers were shocked at how nonchalant Edward was being about this. He acted like it wouldn't even hurt! He glared at the needle in Dr. Perkins' hands. Edward hopped up on the operation table. He looked at the two officers who were staring at him, dumbfounded. "Did you two wanna watch my arm get cut off?" they both shook their heads violently.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Hughes moaned. Edward laughed.

"At least I'll be sleeping when this happens." he shrugged. Perkins shooed the two officers out and injected the needle into Edward's right arm. Edward felt it go numb. He also started to get very sleepy. Surgeons came out of Perkins' office, dressed in the appropriate wear, and began working on him. Edward had passed out before the scalpel could even touch him.

* * *

"Where's Ed?" Winry, who arrived hours after Edward's procedure started, asked the two officers. They were right outside the O.R.

"Um...he's in there..." Maes pointed at the room. "He's having his arm...he's going through surgery right now." Winry sighed and slumped on the bench.

"I can't believe he has to go through this again." The two officers were silent.

"Hey, Ms. Rockbell, just how much does Automail Surgery hurt?"

"You can just call me Winry." She smiled. Her smile had faded into seriousness. "Automail Surgery is a real pain, even grown men cry and scream."

"What?! But Edward's just a kid!"

"He's a tough kid." flashbacks flashed through her mind. "He didn't even scream, sure he yelled a bit but he didn't shed one tear." Winry sighed.

"I wish he wouldn't be so reckless. Grandma called me and told me what happened. Well, the gist of it." both of the officers were silent. They were speechless by Edward's strength. "I guess I'm just going to have to wait until he's out."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^ Please review, it would be greatly appreciated, like I said above, HP/FMA is what I'm working on Christmas Break because it's winning the poll, if you guys didn't know, the poll is still up and will be until it's not on my profile page anymore. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm wondering if some of you are getting impatient because I haven't really put any real RoyEd in this story :3 I just now thought about that. Chapter 10 and they're still not together XD are you guys suffering ;) Lol. Review replies at the bottom, sorry for not updating this one for so long!**

Dr. Perkins came out of the room with a clipboard in his hands. He looked up and saw two officers and a teenage girl. They were all waiting for his answer. The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want me to say? All of you already know what happened. Go ahead and see him in there, and please don't hurt him, he won't feel it because he's on morphine. We'd hate for him to get a concussion or something. He is a little tired though." he waved them goodbye and walked into his office to chart everything down. Winry hesitatingly walked through the door. She was nervous about seeing him. He had to go over that whole process all over again and he knew it. What if he couldn't take it? She knew he was strong, but everyone breaks down from time to time.

"Ed?" Winry whispered and walked over to where he was. He wasn't sleeping but resting. He replied back with a small noise that she was sure would've been weaker if he had spoken. _He's gone through so much..._Roy felt absolutely useless when he saw Edward all bandaged up like that. The kid looked like he had been in a coma...and he knew what that looked like.

"Roy-boy, you know this isn't your fault, right?"

"Shut up, Hughes." Roy whispered back. Hughes sighed and walked over to the bed beside Winry and sat down in one of the armchairs furthest away to do what he did best: observe. Roy too sat down, but a little closer to Edward. Hughes watched as Edward nervously looked over at Roy and looked away quickly. Hughes' eyes narrowed. _What's on that boy's mind? _Hughes wondered, looking at Roy and back at Edward.

"So..." Edward directed his attention upon Winry and waited for her to speak. He didn't trust his own voice at this moment. For all he knows, he could sound like a broken record trying to get the words out. Edward closed his eyes softly. "Do you want me to wait until your fully healed for the surgery?" Edward opened one eye.

"Yes, that'd be nice. God only knows that everyone has to take a break sometime. Even the great Edward Elric has his days." Edward glared at his doctor but still didn't speak. Winry giggled.

"Telling you by the look on his face, I'd say he doesn't agree with you."

"Of course he wouldn't agree with me, you forget this is _our _Edward here. He doesn't like being bedridden." The two chuckled. Roy and Hughes just simply watched. Roy was staring at Edward the whole time while he nodded and grunted at the two. His entire focus was set on Edward, and the other voices were just vague to him. _Why won't he talk? _Hughes looked at Roy, who seemed far too interested at having a staring contest with Edward's body. Winry sighed and sat her bag on the desk.

"Well, if we're waiting then I'll just leave my tools here and come back when you're fully recovered. In the meantime, I'd like to look around Central." Edward noticed a gleam in her eye and sweat dropped. Hopefully she wouldn't stop some man to take his car apart, because she was making a face that Edward recognized when she begged to take his watch apart.

"If you'd like, you can stay at my place." Hughes grinned. Winry blinked and looked over at him. Hughes grabbed her hand and shook it like there was no tomorrow. "Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, pleased to meet you! I haven't told you about my darling Elysia yet, have I? Oh, she looks just like her mother and she's so smart! Wait til you see the picture that I had just recently taken of her playing with a math book!" Hughes rambled on and on, distracting the girl for a moment. Edward finally noticed Roy's staring and shifted his eyes over a little and instantly looked away, blushing. _Hmm..._Hughes grabbed Winry and started dragging her away.

"Looks like she's fallen victim to that over-obsessive maniac." Roy hung his head and sighed and heard a small giggle from Edward. _Huh? _He opened his eyes and looked up to see Edward faintly giggling. Roy swore that it was beautiful to him and he didn't know why. The way Edward was smiling, it was nice to see him happy. Especially in the state he's in now. "So..." the two officers were both silent and didn't speak a word to each other. "Look, Ed, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize." Edward growled. Either Edward was growling pretty bad, or Edward's voice was so weak that it was crackling up. "This isn't your fault. You didn't know anything about that woman, and I didn't either." Roy frowned at Edward's voice. It sounded like if it spoke anymore, it would shatter.

"Yeah, but if I would've realized it in time-"

"Would you shut the hell up and listen? I just told you it isn't your fault." Edward turned his head to look at Roy, and return back his own staring contest, only he was actually looking Roy in the eyes. Roy noticed that Edward was really fidgety. Sure, he could act strong all he wanted, but no one would be able to take this without breaking down at least a little. Especially since Edward knows the pain of having automail surgery and it has to be done _again. _

"I wish..." Edward blinked and looked at Roy who was giving him a look of sadness. Edward blinked again, wondering why Roy would give him such a sad look. He didn't like that look on Roy's face. "I wish you wouldn't try to bear it all on your own." Edward's eyes widened, remembering Alphonse saying that...but he didn't remember that memory. Why was Alphonse a suit of armor in his memory? It was faded, and bugging the hell out of Edward. But not as much as how Roy was acting right now. The bastard usually would say some smart comment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't have to be so strong, Edward. I know this is hurting you, it would hurt anyone. For Christ's sake, you just had your arm amputated! And if you let me, I can help you get through this." Edward looked down at the bed sheets. Roy was right. He was trying to be too strong right now and for what? His reputation? He would be strong for Al when they were smaller but, Alphonse isn't here anymore. Is he trying to be strong for Winry? No, that didn't sound right. Roy could see the pain in Edward's eyes as he tried to figure out why he was trying to be strong. There just had to be some reason. Did he want Roy to respect him more? That sounded about right...in one big swoop, Roy hugged Edward to his chest. "You don't have to go through this alone." Edward's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the tears from leaking.

"Thank you..." Edward laid his head on Roy's chest and hugged, almost awkwardly, him back with the only arm he had. Roy smiled and hugged tighter. Hughes tip-toed in the room, like the sneaky sly ninja he was, and snapped a photo before bolting out. Hopefully, they didn't notice, though he should probably keep the photo from prying eyes. Who knew what the military would think if they saw it.

"It's okay now, Edward...I'm here. I'll be here every step of the way." Edward sobbed silently into Roy's jacket. Edward wasn't actually believing what was happening right now, after all, it's not every day that your average Colonel Bastard hugs you out of nowhere and comforts you. Edward felt pretty lucky to have Roy as his commander. If Gran was his commander, Edward would feel like a total idiot crying.

Soon, Roy found himself stuck. Yeah, you guessed it, Edward was still laying on his chest and had fallen _asleep._ Roy sighed, should he lay Edward down? Should he wait until Edward woke up? Should he not let go at all? Questions were buzzing around in his head and Roy was pretty sure he was going insane by now. Maybe since Hughes would not shut up about pictures, Roy would start to hear this constant clicking sound. Unless it wasn't his imagination and...

"Hughes, I really think you should stop taking pictures." Roy heard an 'oof', imagining that Hughes had fallen or tripped over something since he'd been caught. Hughes picked himself up and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Couldn't resist."

"I'll burn them pictures if you don't mind now." Roy held his hand out. Hughes pouted and backed away.

"No way, I ain't giving you them. They're so cute!" Roy grit his teeth.

"Hughes, we wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea now would we?" that felt wrong. Roy didn't like the way that sounded at all. It was shaken off by Hughes' laugh.

"I think I've already got the wrong idea." a vein in Roy's head popped out. If Hughes knew, his life would be over.

"Would you just give me the damn pictures?"

"Nope, I'm keeping them!"

"What, why!?"

"Because, I'm going to make a scrapbook! That way in the future, when we're all happy couples, we can look back onto this day!" Roy growled and snatched a hand at Hughes but he jumped out of the way. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, now, now, Roy-boy, be nice! It's not my fault you like the kid!"

"I don't like him like that now hand them over!"

"You do too, and you've got to admit it for me to give them back." Hughes grinned.

"I'm not admitting anything, now stop being an idiot and-" Roy was cut off by giggling. Hughes' eyes widened when he noticed the smile on Edward's face.

"See, he thinks it's funny!" Edward pulled back and chuckled a bit before laying down.

"You guys should go home, it's late." Roy nodded professionally and stood up. Hughes didn't like that. He was starting to act professional around Edward again. That wouldn't be good for any of their health's. Hughes watched Roy walk out of the room and rolled his eyes.

"Big idiot." Edward chuckled.

"Hughes..."

"What? Don't you start it either! I know you two like each other! I'm in Investigations, I would know this by reading your body language! It's not that hard actually and-"

"Thank you." Hughes blinked and looked over at Edward, who seemed to be crying.

"What?" Edward chuckled again.

"I don't normally thank people, and I know it's weird. But, because of you, and a lot of others, I don't feel alone as I used to anymore." Hughes was silent and watched as Edward peacefully smiled. "So, thank you." Hughes smiled.

"Anytime, Ed." Hughes promised himself that day, that he'd do anything in his power to get the two of them together. Sure, Edward didn't really count as a wife, but it was good enough. He could tell that inside of Edward, he still felt alone. It was deep inside but Hughes felt like it would resurface again. Edward started to snooze while Hughes was thinking about strategies. God knows how well they were gonna work.

**Purple Lulu: XDDD why, you no like? O.O I hope it wasn't bad D:**

**Seeker Heart: Because that's just the way Edward is and he's hiding in my closet right now (if you got the other meaning of that ;) and is planning your death for calling him a shrimp XD**

**deaththekidxx: Nice to see you're having a emotional moment...I think? Hehe, yeah I know what you mean. I literally became obsessed with FMA and I still am. I've already watched both seasons...like maybe three times? But that was a long time ago and I've actually started watching more D. Gray-man. Telling by your Username, you like Soul Eater. I actually started watching that but I can't remember the reason I stopped. I actually stopped watching when Death The Kid was introduced XD**

**gaap237: Yeah, actually if I lost an arm...well I'd be fucked, let's put it that way. :)**

**Wolf579: Thanks, I'll try my best to work on it more ^-^**

**yunjae2: Thanks, and what does that text at the bottom mean? Oh wait! -goes to Google Translate- XD**

**Da kitteh: Nice name XD I love kittehs o.o That's mostly what my deviantART is made of v.v' I should really start posting more drawings on that XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shortest chapter ever, it makes me wanna kill myself TT^TT**

Hughes tried almost everything. He even tried shooing all the women off from Roy. Roy, unfortunately, caught him while he was scaring one of Roy's past girlfriends with his photos. It worked because she backed off, but all of Hughes' pictures of Elysia were burned. He had to use different pictures. _Pictures of Gracia then! Wait...who else is so beautiful that I'd like to brag about? _Hughes' idea backfired on him when he started gushing photos of Edward. Every time a woman saw Hughes, they would ask about Edward and to meet him. Hughes comically cried over to Edward, who was sitting on a bench, bored to hell, reading a book with one hand (since Winry was constructing his arm). Her and Pinako came up with a new kind of surgery so that he didn't have to be bedridden all year. Hughes comically cried on Edward's shoulder.

"What's your problem?"

"It isn't working!"

"What isn't working?"

"Um...nothing!" Edward sweat dropped and continued reading his book.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Tch. No." Edward closed his eyes and looked away.

"But aren't you injured?"

"No..."

"Are you sure because the last I checked-"

"I'm fine." Edward started reading his book again.

"So, whatcha reading?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I think Winry gave me the book."

"What's it called?"

"Dunno...she put a cover over the book."

"Well, why don't you take it off?"

"Every time I tried, she was around, stalking me. I wonder if she's waiting for my reaction towards the book?" Edward gripped his chin in thought. Hughes sweat dropped.

"How long have you had the book?"

"She just gave it to me...why?" Hughes snatched the book away and peeled off the cover. His jaw dropped and he held it away from Edward like it was the most revolting thing in the world.

"WHY WOULD WINRY GIVE YOU THIS?!" Edward blinked.

"I'm only in the author's note, I really haven't read it...why? Give me!"

"NO!" Hughes held it away from it. "THIS BOOK IS TAINTED. MY SWEET INNOCENT EDWARD, YOU CAN'T READ THIS!"

"Why not?"

"Well...it contains...yaoi...and pictures...and..."

"Yaoi? What's that?" Hughes blushed red.

"DON'T ASK ME SUCH A RUDE QUESTION!" Edward frowned.

"What?"

"What's this you got here, Hughes?" the book was snatched from his hands. Hughes turned around and his jaw dropped. The owner of the voice opened the book to a page and his eyes went wide. He snapped the book shut. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS FOR, HUGHES?! YOU'VE GOT A WIFE!"

"THAT BOOK ISN'T MINE!" The officer looked to the only other person. His jaw dropped.

"This is Fullmetal's?!"

"Okay, now you've got me interested WHAT IS THAT BOOK ABOUT?! GIMME!"

"He hasn't read it yet, don't give it to him, Roy-boy!"

"He hasn't?"

"Jeez, why are you two making a big deal out of it anyways?" Winry snatched the book out of Roy's hand and handed it to Edward. Both of their jaws dropped.

"WINRY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T TAINT MY LITTLE BOY!" Edward's eye twitched.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD CHOKE ON DUST PARTICLES?!" Edward angrily yelled.

"I'm sure he's had some sort of sexual contact before." Winry said nonchalantly as if she was talking about the weather.

"Sexual contact?" Edward blinked. All of their faces went blank. Roy started to snicker.

"Oh my God." Winry took the book back and ran away.

"Wait, why are you running?!" Hughes cheered mentally.

"He's not tainted! Oh my beautiful purity! You'd be such a good influence on my little Elysia if you didn't have such a colorful vocabulary!" Hughes hugged Edward comically.

"Uh...what?" Edward was beyond confused.

"Wait. You're telling me that Fullmetal is fifteen and he's never done anything like that?"

"Like what?" Roy burst into laughter.

"That's just too funny!" Edward blushed.

"I don't get it..."

"Then again, he never really went to school where people learn about that kinda stuff."

"WHAT KINDA STUFF!" Winry brought back another book and shoved it in Edward's arm.

"There we go!"

"Huh?"

"Amateur version!"

"You're a bad influence on my poor Elysia-chan!~" Hughes cried and took the book away. Edward finally got a glimpse of the cover.

"Hmm..." Edward was checking out the front.

"Eh?" Hughes looked down at Edward and lifted the book beyond his vision.

"NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

"Were those guys?" Edward blinked. Hughes looked on the front. It was a picture of two _beautiful _guys kissing each other.

"Uh..." Roy snatched the book.

"Warning: Mild Yaoi."

Roy Mustang, Womanizer of Central, could not stop laughing for the rest of the day. Every time he saw Edward, he would burst into laughter each time.

**gaap237: *Me Gusta* ;D**

**quinta essentia: I find most of them on deviantART. The only ones I actually did are probably the most crappiest TT^TT I drew and painted (on the computer) the one for Vampiric Love. I created the She Will Be Loved picture on deviantART (what a reliable source) on an anime girl creator and I drew the picture on Fullmetal Noah. The others, I had just borrowed. deviantART is really the best thing ever ^-^**

**Seeker Heart: Don't worry, you and me both, girl.**

**potnoodle11: Sorry, for the long unupdation (a word in my dictionary lol) I really had quite some writer's block over the past few weeks and could only write certain stories.**

**NobleWarren: Eek! I'll feed you as fast as possible! (lol) It's not me I swear! It's the brick wall inside my brain that is shunning my work! I recently imagined a boulder ball thing for it though, so it's alright! Hahahaha! I get emotionally involved in other stories too! I read so fast and it pains me -sigh- sorry if the chap is too short! . **

**Quinn1989: Thanks, I try teehee.**

**Psycho Tiger: Indeed you did :D Synonyms for Antics: Charades, Actions, Jokes, Pranks**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward would not accept another book from Winry..._ever _again. He read through the book, and thought it was actually pretty cute (to which he furiously banged his head up against a wall for thinking something was _cute_) and as Winry called it: Fluffy. That was until he flipped to a certain page that scarred his eyes for life...and he actually _liked _it. His face was burning red at the pictures and he chucked the book across the room and ran away, as if that would help. He ran to the dorm the military was letting Winry use and banged on it furiously. Winry opened the door, grinning a bit mischievously.

"What. The. Hell. Winry." Edward seethed. Her Cheshire grin widened.

"You saw the pictures didn't you?"

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THAT BOOK! ARGH I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE THE SAME AGAIN!"

"Oh come on, Ed, it couldn't have been that bad." Edward stared at her in complete shock.

"I don't even know you anymore." Edward stalked off. He stopped outside of HQ and looked up at the starry night sky appreciatively. He decided to take a walk under the moon. He bumped into Hughes along the way. He seemed to be heading away from HQ somewhere else... "Hughes!" Edward called, watching as the man froze and spun around. The look of fear morphed into a grin. He ran over to where Edward stood.

"Jesus, Ed, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Really?"

"No, but really, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just planning on taking a walk is all...where are you going?"

"Oh, I was dropping by Roy-boy's house. He left work early and still had a whole stack of paperwork to do so I was going to tell him to call the office to either have Hawkeye drop it off or fill it out by going back to the office."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just curious." Edward shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm going to continue my walk now."

"In the dark with only one arm?! Are you nuts?!" Edward scoffed.

"Pfft, I can defend myself, even with only one arm!"

"Edward, there are dangerous people out at night, if you're going to take a walk, take someone with you."

"Nah, I'm perfectly safe on my own." Edward started to walk off when he was dragged off by Hughes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No, I'm not letting you walk the dark streets by yourself."

"Well then let me go back to HQ!"

"Do you even know where that is?" Edward paused, looking around.

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought. Just come with me, I'm not going to make three trips here."

"Okay, but at least let me walk on my own!" Hughes let go and Edward followed him silently.

"I see that cocky attitude of yours is coming back; you feeling better?"

"Hell yeah, I haven't felt this refreshed in awhile. I know it's gonna hurt, the surgery I mean, but I've survived it before so I can do it again." Edward grinned with determination.

"Sounds great to me! It's nice to see you back in your mood." Edward nodded.

They talked about their plans for the future. Edward was determined to actually promote himself to be more closer to Roy to support him. He talked about how he was going to try and keep his head high, because that's what Alphonse wanted and how glad he was that life was finally going his way. Hughes simply smiled and told Edward that his life was fulfilled already. He didn't mind what position he had in the military, but he was simply happy with his family and his home, including his friends and he was going to keep it that way. Or, like they say in fairy tales, live happily ever after. Edward laughed about how cheesy Hughes sounded. But it sounded great to actually live a happy life like Hughes'.

"I'm content."

"What?" Hughes' grin dropped like a bullet. Edward simply laughed.

"I never thought it was possible. But I'm happy with my life the way it is. I was always seeking alchemical knowledge but...I'm actually satisfied the way I am now. I'll still research things and stuff, but it will be for my own purpose instead of someone else's. There's going to be good days and even some bad days but, I'm fine with that. I finally see why life is worth living. It's just a great experience altogether, ya know?" Hughes smiled and nodded as they approached Roy's house, which was average-sized. For one person, it was quite big though, making is seem like there was a cloud of loneliness around it. "You know what...maybe not."

"Huh?"

"I still have one goal in mind."

"What's that?" Edward smiled.

"Actually, as long as the Colonel has a goal, I'll keep that in mind and help him achieve it. He deserves it, ya know?" Hughes smiled and nodded, raising his fist to knock on the door. No one answered.

"I wonder if he's sleeping..." Hughes pondered aloud, turning the unlocked door knob. They entered the house and Edward bit back his insults. The house was quite messy for just one person living there. There were clothes all over the floor, dishes in the sink, and a few ashes around the unlit fireplace. Both Hughes and Edward scrunched up their noses in distaste. "Roy-boy! Where are-" Hughes stopped yelling when he spotted the Colonel conked out on the couch. Edward strutted right up to the Colonel's sleeping figure and grabbed his nose. "Ed! Don't do that!" Edward grinned when Roy's mouth lingered open.

"Hey, Hughes, c'mere." Hughes, a bit cautiously, walked over.

"What is it?"

"Hold his nose."

"What?"

"You heard me, just do it!" Hughes felt bad for doing it, but obeyed him anyways, clutching the pale man's nose. "I'll be right back." Edward ran into the kitchen and opened Roy's refrigerator. "Someone needs to go shopping." He muttered to himself and grabbed a can of mixed fruit, closing the door with his foot. He popped the tab open and walked over. Hughes' jaw dropped.

"You're not going to..." Without any hesitation, Edward poured the fruit into Roy's mouth, which was spit out quicker than lightning. Edward hopped out of the way, dodging the grapes and peaches. Hughes, however, wasn't as lucky. He was sprayed with the juices. Roy was coughing on the couch, kneeling over.

"What the fuck?!" Roy looked up and saw Hughes, with a can...and covered in fruit juice. "HUGHES!" Roy roared, Hughes cowered.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Hughes pointed at Edward's figure, which was rolling around on the floor in raucous laughter.

"YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Edward's hysterics instantly disappeared and were replaced with a scowling face.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL IF HE WAS STABBED BY A NEEDLE IT WOULD BE LIKE A MACHETE?!"

"YOU!" Edward lunged at Roy, but was held back by Hughes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Go ahead and try, shorty!"

"I'M NOT SHORT, HUGHES LET GO OF ME!"

"You can't really expect to fight the Colonel with one arm..."

"I DON'T CARE!"

It was about ten minutes before Edward cooled his head.

"So what are you two doing here? I know you two didn't just come here to try and drown me in fruit juice." Hughes chuckled.

"Unfortunately not..." Edward mumbled.

"You need to call the office. Right after you left, another stack of paperwork was there for you. It's either, you go back to HQ or have her drop it off here." Roy's mood was killed instantly.

"It...never...ends..." Edward and Hughes sweat dropped.

"Geez, I'm glad I don't have to do paperwork."

"You will once you...have another arm."

"Damn..." Edward muttered.

"Just have her drop it off here."

"Gotcha. Well, I'm heading back to HQ. You wanna stay here, Ed?" Edward looked around the house.

"Honestly, you give me no choice."

"Huh?" both officers asked in confusion.

"This house is too damn messy; and from me, that's saying something. I thought _I _was a messy kid but this is ridiculous! I'm making you clean this house!"

"_Making _me? Remind me who the commanding officer is here again?"

"Well, you're not exactly working right now are you? Now get off your lazy ass and clean this place up!" Hughes chuckled and shuffled to the doorway.

"Good luck with your cleaning." Hughes winked at Roy, who simply rolled his eyes. The door shut and everything was quiet. Roy groaned at Edward's scolding look.

"Do I really have to?"

"Your house stinks, Colonel. You could at least pick up your laundry. I don't even _want _to know why there's underwear in your living room." Roy smirked.

"Why, have you been reading those books again?" Edward's face lit up cherry red.

"NO!"

* * *

**All these reviews are making me smile guyzzz :3**

**Flame-Metal-Heart: Oh ho ho!~ and now just think about it. They're going to be alone. In Roy's house ;) lol jk...unless... you might actually be expecting something? ;) we are on the 12th chapter now...I wonder what my next move should be, eh? **

**Nazlyn2010: Yeah, most of my fanfics are pretty odd actually xD**

**mariefischer144: Thank you! I'm glad you like it ^-^ a LOT of my stories tend to be angsty and some just outright stupid lol**

**WrightingSadist: Hey, I'm not so terrible that I keep angst going throughout the ENTIRE fiction, you've got to put a little sunshine in every fanfiction! :3**

**Royed Mustric XD: I KNOW the feeling...and then the questions come O_O OH GAHD THE QUESTIONS!: Whatcha doin? Whatcha readin? Tell me! Oh gahd I hate the interrogations my family and friends give me lol**

**Pyscho Tiger: Maybe she sees the little hints between Roy and Ed, ne? ;)**

**Jackellynekolove: Haha, glad you think so. I unconsciously have a great sense of humor, no? I honestly didn't know if it was funny or not and kinda freaked a lil, thinking people would just think it was stupid but I guess I was wrong!**

**TearsDrippingDown: Trying my best, Bro, it's been awhile since I updated. But my laptop legitly hasn't come out of the shop yet...I kinda wonder if they just can't fix it but don't wanna tell me XD that or the fixer is a slacker...that thought makes me annoyed.**

**Antonette Gabriel: Yeah, I have yet to put fluff into this story XD hopefully there will be fluff soon! (-doesn't even know where she's going with this story-)**

**imafuckingusernamedealwithit: ._. wow...your username...epic...anyways, yeah, I've actually noticed that with ALL my fics. I've clearly stated that on my profile too that I often rush my fics a lot. It's not my fault truly though, it's just on instinct, ya know? Though lately I think I have improved from reading so much :3**

**Joker Oak: Lol! He's probably never going to read one of the books again. Because if you think about it, Edward is actually innocent when it comes to those kinda things because, I don't know about you but, I learned those kinda things in school and from other teenagers. Edward didn't have any access to either, ya know? **

**Glassstar93: Isn't he though?! He never really learned about that kinda stuff in the anime/manga ;)**

**Half Demon Alchemist: I'm glad you're enjoying it ^-^**

**12 reviews for the last chapter squeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm so happy :D**


End file.
